Senior Year
by shadowritergirl
Summary: AU. Senior year at MFB High is finally here, and Bao couldn't be more excited. But before the year can even actually start, tradegy strikes. The next thing anyone knows, Bao starts coming to school with bruises, and failing his classes. Everyone's curious. Then, one of Bao's friends witnesses something they wish they never had and that's where it starts... WARNING! YAOI COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Bao! Get up!" A woman's voice shouted up the stairs, "You don't wanna be late for your first day of your senior year!"

A mop of red hair emerged from under pillows and blankets, cursing the woman that had shouted at him and pulled him from the lull of peaceful oblivion.

Bao Blackheart stood from his bed, stretching his arms, back, and legs out. He glanced over at the full length mirror, meeting the red haired boy's golden gaze that stared back at him. Bao was by no means short, nor tall. He was average height, with toned skin. He definetly had muscles, but that was probably from the fact that he played basketball since he was a kid.

At that last thought, Bao's eyes snapped wide open, and he bolted around his room, pulling his clothes on with a grin.

The first day of school at MFB Highschool was always the day that introduced the new and old members of the sport and cheerleading teams. Bao had been the number one player on the basketball team since the first game in his freshman year.

Bao pulled on a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, black T- shirt with the school's logo, and and red hoodie. He pulled a brush through his hair and brushed his teeth in record time before snatching up his black and red backpack and bolting down the stairs.

"Slow down!" Bao's sister and the head coach of MFBH sports, Kuro Blackheart, grabbed her brother's hood, slowing the younger down, "The others won't be here for another twenty minutes! Eat some breakfast first!"

Caspian, Kuro's husband, laughed from his place in the kitchen, trying to feed Bao's niece, Cleo.

"He can't! Today's a big day!" Caspian smiled at his wife.

Bao blinked as Kuro set a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage on the kitchen island, along with a glass of milk.

"Fine." Bao grumbled, sitting and beginning to eat- rapidly.

"And don't give yourself the hiccups!" Kuro said, her back turned, "Geez, are you excited about the fact they'll announce the new players today?"

"That, and we'll have no homework until next week basically. Then I'll be a bitch to get up in the mornings." Bao smirked.

"Language!" Caspian called.

Kuro sighed, turning and leaning on the counter, her black eyes narrowed over a cup of coffee.

Bao slowed his eating, "What?"

"Have you forgotten you broke your ankle over summer break? You're still healing. If you still are by basketball season, I'm sitting you on the sidelines." Kuro said.

"WHAT?!" Bao cried, dropping his fork and standing sharply, "You can't do that! I'm the star player!"

"And your big year will be next year- don't argue." Kuro retaliated. Both siblings glared, broken by the sound of a car horn honking outside.

Bao growled, "I'll see you later, _Coach_."

As Bao stormed out the front door, Kuro shouted out, "And don't take that tone with me!"

Bao jerked Kakeru Tategami's orange and black Chevy Corvette passenger door open and slammed it shut with a curse.

"Woah now. Red's in a mood it seems." Kakeru laughed, pulling away from the curb while burning rubber.

"What's up with you Bao? Kuro bringing you down?" Nile Storm leaned up from the backseat, smirking.

"I was so excited for today- Kuro just had to say she'd pull me off the team if my ankle's still healing when basketball season starts." Bao growled, arms crossed and sulking in the seat.

"Ignore her and do what you want." Kenta Yumiya said, also leaning up.

"Easier said than done." Bao snorted. The other three laughed before Nile smirked predatorily.

"Do I need to remind you that you'll be seeing Aguma today? Isn't he in most of your classes this year?" Nile drawled.

Bao went as red as his hair, "S- Shut up!"

It was a little known fact that Bao hated someone mentioning his best friend- slash- boyfriend in public.

"Plus, it's not like you and Kyoya will be shoving each other's tounges down each other's throats all year this year!" Bao shot back to the Egyptian.

Kakeru busted out laughing at that and as Nile sank into the shadows of the car.

"You guys are so immature." Kenta shook his head. Kenta was starting his freshman year at MFB High, and considering he had spent the night at the Katashi residence the night before, Kakeru was happy to take him.

Bao turned in his seat, smirking. Nile grinned sinisterly. Kakeru looked in the rearview mirror at the greenhead.

Kenta blinked, "I just opened up that door, didn't I?"

"What about you and Ryuuga?" Nile asked.

"Did you go for fourth base?" Bao grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I can ask Ryuuto..." Kakeru drawled.

Kenta went red, "O- only third."

"Aw come on!" Nile groaned.

"Seriously?!" Bao turned back around, sulking.

"Dude!" Kakeru shook his head.

"Like you're one to talk!" Kenta exclaimed as Kakeru pulled into the school parking lot and next to a green and black Ford Mustang. The group of four piled out, "According to Ryuuga, he's had enough sleepless night from you and Ryuuto!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya Tategami asked as his brother went beet red. Nile walked over to him, letting the older wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him across the lot towards the school doors.

"It was all Bao's fault really!" Kakeru exclaimed as Ryuuto Katashi walked up to him. The Tategami also wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"My fault?!" Bao's jaw dropped open, "How is prying into each other's private lives my fault?!"

"Well, you were the one sulking all the way here about the possibilty of not playing this year on the team." Nile pointed out, "So, I mention- oh, hey Aguma- and you turn red as your hair! It's not our fault you opened up that book!"

Said brunette walked over to the younger Blackheart, chuckling as he snatched up his partner's bag. By now the group had walked inside the school, heading for the auditorium. Bao crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath.

"Hey guys!" A bluenette with blue eyes waved the group over when he noticed them, "Over here!"

"Hey King." Nile nodded to the Greek native boy, "How ya doing?"

"Eh. I've better days." The tanned youth shrugged, "What about you?"

"Same." Nile sighed, "I'm just glad we don't have hardly any classes today."

At that, Bao grinned again, "I told my sister the exact same thing as well as that as soon as next week begins, I'll be a bitch to get up."

Everyone laughed at that, knowing that it was in Bao's nature to say something like that.

Suddenly, the principal of the school, Ryo Hagane- the father of one of the group's friends, Gingka Hagane- walked into the auditorium and up to the microphone.

"Okay kids. Everyone find a seat. Now, as you all know, today we will be announcing sport team members, and also the cheerleading teams. So, for the basketball team, I shall let Coach Blackheart take over." Ryo moved out of the way as Bao's sister took up center stage. The crowd of kids immeadiatly quieted as Kuro smiled out at the audience.

"Good morning boys and girls of both their last, first, and middle years-" Bao sweatdropped at this, looking exasperated- "I would like all of the basketball members to stand as I call your names, starting with the freshmen!"

Hikaro, the school's secretary and nurse, handed Kuro a clipboard, to which the black haired female began to read off of. Bao hardly paid any attention, but when the Kuro started to call of senior year, did he pay attention.

"...Kyoya Tategami, Masamune Kadoya, Sakyo Kuroyami, and, the star player since his freshman year, Bao Blackheart!"

At the sound of Bao's name and as he stood up, the crowd went into an absolute frenzy, startling the redhead.

Then, the crowd began their chant, "Bao! Bao! Bao! Bao!"

The sounds of hands clapping and feet stomping the bleachers echoed in the room. Bao then began to grin, and then, slowly, he raised his hand, holding up the amount of fingers that was his player number.

_Five._

The crowd screamed even louder. On the auditorium stage, Kuro smiled as she looked down at her clipboard and the contract that she needed to give her brother in order for him to sign on to the professional college team.

Yeah. Kuro had the feeling that this year would be one to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Bao watched and listened as the rest of the teams were announced, only applauding when his friend's names were announced for any of the teams.

"And finally, the soccer team," Nefertiti Storm, Nile's sister, was announcing now, "Nile Storm, Kakeru Tategami, Ryuto Katashi, and the three new members, Yuu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, and Tithi Quetzcoatl!"

On the freshmen side of the gym, the three new students that Bao remembered from his time in elementary and middle school, stood up, all smiling broadly. Or, rather, Yuu and Tithi smiled and waved, while Kenta simply nodded in acknowledgement. Bao grinned and turned to three of his friends sitting behind him.

"Looks like Yuu and Tithi will be bugging the hell out of you, huh Tsubasa? Dynamis?" Bao addressed the silver haired and lilac haired teens, "And you Ryuuga, are you gonna push Kenta away, or will you let him follow you around?"

Ryuuga sighed, "He'll be at my house every night if I don't."

"Oh god almighty!" Tsubasa groaned, "Don't remind me! I may love him to death, but he still gets on nerves at times!"

Bao chuckled, but was quickly silenced as Aguma wrapped an arm around his shoulders, whispering in his ear, "You were the same way with me. And even now you still sometimes push me away."

Bao pouted, "So?"

Aguma laughed at his boyfriend's actions, "Nothing. I'm just saying you were like Yuu at times, and sometimes you're like Ryuga, pushing people away!"

Bao scowled, "Now, listen here-"

"Now, would all sport teams, brain teams, and the cheerleading team come on to the stage?" Ryo called into the microphone. Bao sighed, and stood, heading down the stairs and hallway that would lead to the auditorium stage. Bao barely listened to all of the announcements being made, only snapping out of his daze when his name was said.

"So lets hope that our new, star, and old players will lead us into another great season!" Ryo finished the last of his speech, making all of the students and teachers cheer.

Bao grinned, acting as though he had heard, and applauded along with the crowd.

* * *

Bao slammed his locker shut, and looked down the hallway, gold eyes catching sight of Yuu Tendo being shoved up against the wall by none other than one of the school bullies, Reiji. Bao sighed, and turned away, knowing he would be late for class if he didn't hurry. But then again, so would Yuu...

"Reiji no! Stop!" Yuu's panicked voice reached Bao's ears. The redhead turned to see that Reiji was harrassing Yuu in the one way that made Tsubasa Otori madder than Madoka Amano, Gingka's girlfriend.

Bao growled, then snarled, "Hey Reiji! Pick on someone your own size! Or do you purposely pick on someone that you know won't report what you do to them?"

Reiji looked up, hissing with laughter, "What are you gonna do about it, pal?"

Bao rolled his eyes, "Yuu, go to class. Lemme take care of this snake."

The blonde scampered off, doing as Bao told him to. Bao looked after him, and turned back to Reiji to see a fist flying at his face. Bao ducked, and whipped behind Reiji, watching as the snake- like boy fall to the ground.

Bao walked by, saying, "If you pick on one my friends again, I'll sock you so hard you won't know what-"

Bao cut off as Reiji grabbed his still- healing ankle and twisted, making Bao shout out in pain and fall to the ground with a thud. Bao snarled and whipped to his feet, favoring his left foot, but still fighting gamely.

A nearby classroom door opened and a young sophmore shouted, "FIGHT!" Almost instantly, kids and teachers flooded the hallways.

The teachers were trying to get the kids that were chanting 'fight, fight' back into the classrooms.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS GOING ON HERE?!" A female voice roared in anger.

The hallways went silent and the kids bolted back into their rooms. Kuro stood at the top of the stairs, black eyes narrowed.

"Caught... this snake... trying... to molest... Yuu..." Bao panted, leaning against the lockers and holding his ankle with a hiss of pain.

"Snitches... get stitches!" Reiji hissed, lunging. Bao moved out of the way as several teachers grabbed the yellow banged boy.

"Bao, if you can walk, go to the nurse's office. I'll stop by your next class and I'm also gonna get Yuu to verify your accusation." Kuro directed.

Bao nodded, and, painfully, made his way down the hallway.

* * *

"Yuu Tendo, you're late." Were the first words out of Sensei Pluto's word when the blonde walked in, "Bad impression on the first day."

Yuu flinched, "Sorry Sensei."

"Yes, well, do you know-" Pluto was cut off as Kuro entered the room.

"I need Yuu Tendo to come with me. Now." Kuro said, "And if what Bao Blackheart is accusing Reiji of true, you'll have that snake in your MFB Afterschool Academy."

Murmurs ran through the classroom. Reiji? MFB Academy? Only the ones that either brought weapons to school, got into fights, or sexually harrassed someone got sent there. The first one was out of the question, and so was the second, so that left...

"Yuu, wait up." Tsubasa stood up as the blonde started to leave.

"Tsubasa, you sit back down!" Pluto barked.

"No, let him come too." Kuro said. "I'll keep him afterschool today." Kuro paused, "Aguma, you too."

"Me?!" Aguma exclaimed, "Why me?!"

"You know Bao better than anyone. You can tell if he lies. Come, now."

Aguma groaned inwardly, but grabbed his backpack and walked out into the hallway. Kuro led the way to the nurse's office, listening to Tsubasa and Yuu talk quietly.

Kuro entered Hikaro's office at the same time she heard her brother yelp in pain, "Ow! Watch it!"

Kuro knocked on the medbay room, and the door opened to reveal Hikaro's peeved expression.

"Ah, Kuro! Okay, so his ankle isn't broken, but definetly popped out of its socket."

Hikaro let the group of four in the room, Aguma flitting to an annoyed Bao's side.

"Now that we're all here- Hikaro, get ready to file a report- Bao, tell me exactly what you saw." Kuro ordered.

Bao looked up, annoyed even more, "I was grabbing my books from my locker when I caught sight of Reiji bullying Yuu! I didn't think nothing of it because I was already late for class. Then I heard Yuu say to Reiji to stop what he was doing and I turned around to see the little shit touching him! I told Reiji to fuck off and Yuu to get to class! Next thing I know, the guy's throwing a punch at me and I dodge, letting him fall to the floor! When I walked by, he grabbed my ankle and fucking popped out it of place!"

"I meant without the language, but okay." Kuro sighed and then turned to Yuu, who was trying to hide behind a clearly angry Tsubasa. "Yuu... all I need for you to do is to say yes or no if Reiji did that. Did he?"

Kuro bent down to one knee, since Yuu was nearly half as tall as she was. Yuu kept his green gaze to the floor, not answering. Kuro glanced at Tsubasa, nodding once. Tsubasa sighed and knelt down next Yuu, murmuring something in the blonde's ear. Yuu glanced at Tsubasa, gaze wary. Then, looking at Kuro, he nodded, slowly.

Kuro nodded herself, "Okay. That's all I needed to know."

She stood and turned to her brother, "Now, can you walk?"

"Yeah, although it hurts like a-"

"Without the language."

"Like the devil." Bao finished quickly.

"Okay then. You and Aguma get back to class. Tell Pluto I'm keeping you two, and then Yuu and Tsubasa after school today." Kuro snapped.

Bao sighed, but reached for his backpack, in which Aguma beat him to, before standing and limping out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, in Kuro's classroom, Aguma, Bao, Yuu, and Tsubasa sat, waiting on the elder Blackheart. When she finally walked in, she simply nodded and moved to her desk.

"Do whatever you want, don't get loud, and leave at five." Kuro said, and quickly became absorbed in paperwork of all sorts.

Bao yawned, "Wake me when five o' clock rolls around."

Aguma rolled his eyes as Bao laid his head on his shoulder and immeadiatly fell asleep.

Almost instantly, Kuro snapped, "No sleeping or sex!"

Bao shot straight up, face redder than his hair, "KURO!"

Kuro hummed distractedly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm a complete bitch I know."

Bao growled under his breath, glaring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, he grinned, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a red and black computer. Flipping it open he quickly went to the county's school website, pulling up the middle school's past soccer games and sub- searching 'Yuu Tendo'.

A split moment later, Bao let out a strangled sound, whipping around to the blonde and pointing to the screen, hissing, "YOU SCORED A HALF FIELD GOAL, AND FIFTEEN POINTS IN A SINGLE GAME?!"

Yuu looked at the screen, smiling broadly for the first time all day, "Oh yeah! That was what won us the finals! But you gotta keep in mind, Kenchi and Tithi are good players too! Kenchi scored a quarter pointer and eleven points in the semi- finals, while Tithi also did a half field and scored twelve points!"

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, "Wow. You're pretty talented then."

"Haha! Well what do you expect of the star player of the school?" Bao promptly animefell, while a look of absolute rage passed over Aguma's face.

"You!?" Both boys growled, "You aren't even in a senior! You haven't trained day in, day out under harsh conditions to become the best at what you do!"

"Wanna bet?" Yuu shot back with a smirk. Both glared, resisting from screaming because of Kuro in the room, and that Tsubasa was glaring at them over Yuu's shoulder. Bao sighed, and sunk into his chair. Aguma sulked in the corner of the couch, grumbling under his breath about immature freshmen. Yuu rolled his eyes, leaning back into Tsubasa's arms. The four sat in silence, already wishing five o' clock was there.

Suddenly, Kuro's cell phone rang, making her jump, pen flying. She growled, answering.

A minute later she jumped to her feet, hanging up. "Damn it! Hey, you four can go now. There's an emergency with Caspian. But I'm doubling your homework tomorrow as the rest of your punishment."

Kuro bolted out the door.

"Thank god." Bao breathed, standing up, "Come on Aguma. Let's get out of here."

Aguma chuckled as he too stood, his lips just next to his lover's ear, "You sure it's that, and not the fact you're wanting me to lay you when we get home?"

Bao blushed redder than his hair, "Sh- shut up!"

Aguma laughed and linked his hand through Bao's, leading him out of the school's front doors.

* * *

Yuu yawned as he followed lazily behind Tsubasa as the two walked out of the school, seeing the nearly empty parking lot.

"You were supposed to ride the bus home today, weren't you?" Tsuabsa asked.

"Yep. Guess I can just walk." Yuu started off, but Tsubasa grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him over to his car.

"No you aren't. I'll take you home." Tsubasa said. Yuu huffed, but reluctantly got into the Charger's passenger seat.

"I should be running home for training..." Yuu grumbled, throwing his yellow and green backpack into the backseat, next to Tsubasa's brown and purple one.

The beginning of the ride was silent until Tsubasa finally broke it, "Did you take any of those karate lessons I suggested you to over the summer?"

"What do you think?" Yuu muttered, "I was too busy with soccer over the summer. Soccer camp, soccer practice- It was all I could do to get to sleep at a decent hour!"

Tsubasa chuckled once, "Good point."

Silence overcame the car once again, the only sound being the car's radio. Yuu perked up as a certain song came on, singing along with it.

**_Down a back road _**

**_Long, hot summer_**

**_ A couple kids runnin' loose and wild _**

**_He kissed her _**

**_She said mister,_**

**_ Take an inch and I'll give you a mile_ **

Tsubasa grinned, and then cringed good- naturedly as Yuu started poking him, encouraging him to sing too.

**_I ain't here to do anything half-way _**

**_Don't give a damn what anyone might say _**

**_I just wanna free fall for a while _**

**_That rebel moon is shinin'_**

**_ Those stars burn like diamonds _**

**_Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark _**

**_I'll follow you where you're leading_**

**_ To the first sweet taste of freedom _**

**_You got me runnin' baby,_**

**_ Wild at heart_**

Yuu grinned as Tsubasa slowly began to sing along- but was quickly interrupted by Yuu squealing in delight out the window.

"Oh! Tsubasa! Can we stop at the ice- cream shop? Please, please, pretty please?" Yuu brought out his puppy dog eyes, making Tsubasa sigh, but he turned in nonetheless.

"Yay! Thanks Tsubasa!" Before the silver haired teen had a chance to move, the blonde had grabbed his wallet and bolted inside. Tsubasa groaned under his breath, quickly getting out of the car, locking it, and then following after the blonde. Yuu was already in line, eyes scanning the different flavors when the elder appeared behind him, snatching back his wallet.

"Tsubasa!" Yuu groaned. "Not that I don't trust you with anything else, but you would strip me of all my money if I let you have the chance." Tsubasa said, ruffling the younger's hair, making him whine and push the hand away. Yuu grumbled under his breath, but kept his eyes on the menu. When it was their turn in line, Yuu quickly got a triple chocolate popsicle while Tsubasa a vanilla cone.

"Happy now?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yep! Thanks Tsubasa!" Came the response as Yuu quickly began nibbling on the ice cream. He smirked inwardly as he noticed Tsubasa occasionally staring and then shaking his head to himself, trying to snap himself out of a daze.

Yuu frowned to himself as he finished his cold treat, thinking. This was gonna be difficult, he knew, because he was sure that Tsubasa wouldn't let him out of his sight...

"Hey Tsubasa, can I spend the week at your house? My parents both went on a business trip. I need somewhere to stay-" Yuu cut off with a smirk at his partner's instantaneous response.

"Yeah, sure." Tsubasa said.

"Thanks! I don't know how long I'll need to stay, they just said they'd definetly be gone this week." Yuu beamed.

"No problem." Tsubasa grinned, but inside...

_What did I just agree to?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro walked into her house to hear music pulsing from upstairs, no doubt from her brother's room. She growled under her breath. She had seen Aguma's car out front.

Taking a deep breath, Kuro walked up the stairs, pounding on her brother's door, "TURN THE MUSIC DOWN! OTHERWISE I'M TELLING YOU TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

There was a muffled curse as the music went down and the door flung open to reveal a very angered ruffled redhead- that quickly sobered up when he saw his sister's pained and angry face.

"Woah... What's up with you?" Bao asked.

"Well, let's see here," Kuro said sarcastically, "Caspian's in the hospital, I had to keep you after school, you got in fight with-" \

"Self defense!" Bao objected immeadiatly, "And why is Caspian in the hospital?"

"Make that Caspian and Cleo." Kuro said, quietly, "Caspian was bringing Cleo home from daycare when they were t- boned. The other driver was high, they say. Cleo made it, but Caspian's in surgery now."

Bao blinked several times, before saying, "Give me five minutes. I'm taking you back to the hospital. And if you even so much as try to protest, I'll drag you."

The door shut in Kuro's face before the other had a chance to respond. Kuro sighed and turned away as she heard her brother explaining the situation to Aguma. She went downstairs to wait.

She had nothing better to do.

* * *

The next day at school, Bao got in more trouble than he ever had before- sleeping in class, falling asleep, not paying attention... But he finally snapped during his third period class, which was homeroom, and where all of his friends were.

"Bao Blackheart." Nefertiti said, waiting for the 'here' from the redhead. When no response came, she looked up to see that the younger of the Blackheart siblings asleep. She growled, "Bao Blackheart."

Again, no response. Nefertiti narrowed her eyes and made her way over to the redhead, picking up a heavy book. The class had quieted, watching. Nile shook his head, sympathetically. Nefertiti slammed the book next to Bao's head, making him snap awake.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MAN?!" Bao exploded, shooting to his feet.

"I called your name twice. You know you don't sleep in class." Nefertiti shot back, taking the book as Bao sat back down. Turning away, the black haired woman heard Bao mutter something vulgar about her under his breath, making her whip back around.

"What did you just call me?" Nefertiti growled.

"You obviously heard me, so why repeat it?" Bao spat.

"Get rid of that attitude! Otherwise I'm telling your sister so she can make you do double the practice this afternoon!"

"My sister is at the hospital!" Bao roared, snapping to his feet, "Caspian's in surgery, and Cleo's in a coma! Kuro's been there since yesterday afternoon!"

Nefertiti rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm writing you up. Go to the office. Now."

"Fine!" Bao growled, "Then I won't have to deal with a cold, heartless, so called friend of my sister, slut like you!"

The door slammed shut behind Bao, the force so great, it made the walls shake. Nefertiti cursed in Egyptian, and started to write Bao up, but a voice- no, _voices_- stopped her.

"He's telling the truth." Yuu, Tsubasa, Aguma, and Kakeru all said as one.

Nefertiti looked up, "Huh?"

"We were supposed to stay after school yesterday, but Kuro got a call and said she was telling the other teachers to double our homework today as punishment." Tsubasa said.

"So she told us to leave." Yuu added.

"I was at his house yesterday when Kuro told him of the situation." Aguma spoke up.

"I got a late night text from him telling me to pick him up at the hospital this morning. I had to wake up an hour earlier than normal! Ask Kenta, Nile, and Ryuto here!" Kakeru groaned from where he had his head down, but still very much awake- go figure, the kid always drank caffiene.

The three in question all nodded, Nile yawning, "He literally had to drag me out of bed this morning. Kyoya here was more ticked off than the devil himself."

Kyoya glared at both Nile and his brother from across the room. Nefertiti blinked, slowly setting the write- up sheet down. She frowned, thinking. Finally, she sighed and pressed the intercom button, immeadiatly getting Hikaro's voice.

"I was wondering when you'd call Nefertiti. May I ask why you sent Bao up here?" Hikaro asked.

"Send him back down to my class. I need to talk to him." Nefertiti responded.

"Right away."

Ten minutes later, the door flung open and Bao stormed back in, "What now?!"

"Sit." Nefertiti pointed back to Bao's former seat, "While I get everyone's work together, you rest. And if you even so much as try to get what you're missing today, it's an automatic detention."

Bao blinked, then looked straight at Nile, "What the hell did you say to her?"

Nile simply smirked, "We all ganged up on her."

"And I'm still calling the hospital to make sure what you're saying is true." Nefertiti said, coldly, writing that day's assignment on the board, "You're also going home straight after school, no practice. Go home, get some sleep, and come to school tomorrow, ready to rock and roll. And I don't care about the situation, if you so much as snap at me, you're in detention for the entire week, got it? Good. Now sit and go to sleep."

Bao stared as he sat back down. But when the older woman turned to glare at him, he quickly put his head down, falling asleep in moments.

* * *

"I'll take you home." Kakeru said that afternoon, literally dragging a half consious Bao to his car, sitting him in the passenger seat. Ryuto was already in the backseat.

"Yeah, whatever." Bao mumbled, "Hey, where are the others?"

"Kenta's hitched a ride home with my brother." Ryuto said, "Told me to go home with Kakeru so those two could have the place to themselves. Nile's going to his place with Kyoya. Nefertiti, I think she said something about going to see Kuro, so my brother and Nile will definetly be doing some... extracurriculear activities."

Kakeru chuckled to himself as he pulled away from the school, "Yeah no kidding. I'm surpised-"

Ryuto tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder, motioning to Bao, who had already fallen asleep.

Kakeru sweatdropped, "How does he get to sleep that fast?"

"He must be worried." Ryuto shrugged, "Wouldn't you be?"

"Good point." The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Kuro looked up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Nefertiti Storm was standing over her, looking worried.

"Nef! What are you doing here?" Kuro asked, startled slightly.

"Bao was sleeping in my class today and when I woke him up he snapped. I sent him to the office, and I was gonna give him detention had the others not talked me out of it." Nefertiti shrugged, "You heard anything about Caspian?"

Kuro nodded, barely, "He's out of surgery. He's in a coma now, though."

"And Cleo?"

"She's showing signs of waking up." Kuro said, voice lighting up.

"Well, that's good." Nefertiti nodded.

The two sat in silence before Kuro realized something, "You said Bao snapped today. How?"

"Called me a couple of names and had too much attitude for my liking." Nefertiti responded.

Kuro sighed, "I'm sorry. I tried to get him to go home after midnight, but he was just so stubborn. He said he'd have Kakeru pick him up here."

"Yeah. Kakeru said he did." Nefertiti nodded, "Said Nile was a bitch to get up this morning and Kyoya was worse than the devil himself. I can easily see that."

Kuro chuckled.

At that moment, a nurse walked in, "Kuro Blackheart?"

"That's me." Kuro stood.

The nurse shook her head, "You may want to sit down, Ms. Blackheart."

"Why? Is Cleo okay? What about Caspian?" Kuro demanded.

"Cleo's perfectly fine. In fact, her signs of waking up are stronger than ever. But Caspian... I'm sorry to say that the extent of damage on his brain was too much. He died just a few minutes ago."

Kuro fainted in shock, legs collapsing under her. Dimly, she realized that Nefertit was calling her name, catching her before she hit the ground.

Then, Kuro sank into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you not asking where Bao is today sis?" Nile called up from his place in the back of the room.

Nefertiti didn't respond, but simply wrote the assignment on the blackboard.

_If someone you loved or knew were to die, what would you think, or say? Write a paper to them, and have it done in twenty minutes. It can be a poem, reference, song, or even a letter. You'll be reading aloud to the class._

Everyone stared at the board, quickly making the connection. Why Bao wasn't at school, why Nefertiti seemed resigned...

"Caspian died, didn't he?" Kakeru whispered, barely loud enough for Nefertiti to hear.

Nefertiti nodded, "Yes. I was there when the nurse told Kuro. She fainted, and she's arranging the funeral with the help of Bao. Now get to work."

Within seconds, there was the sound of led on paper.

About ten minutes into the assignment, the classroom door opened, and Bao himself walked in, surprising everyone. No one had expected him to be in school today...

"Sorry I'm late." Bao's voice was barely a whisper.

Nefertiti nodded, "Assignment is on the board."

Bao took his regular seat next to the window, blinking at the whiteboard, before slowly getting to work.

* * *

"Now, who wants to go first?" Nefertiti asked, eyes searching, ten minutes later.

Surprisingly, Kyoya's hand went up first. Nefertiti nodded as the elder Tategami stood.

_My tears rolled straight to the floor,_  
_All I wanted was to feel something more,_  
_I was torn inside,_  
_That was all I felt now that you had died,_

_I wished I were dreaming,_  
_But all I heard was the faint sound of her screaming,_  
_I stand at your grave,_  
_Knowing I would never see you again,_  
_I just kept feeling this terrible pain,_

_I will never love again,_  
_The pain is too intense,_  
_If only I had more sense,_  
_You would never have died,_

_I let you go to the beach that day,_  
_You drowned and turned up on the bay,_  
_I will never forgive myself,_  
_It has totally effected my health,_

_I have a hole in my heart that will never be replaced,_  
_The feeling I have felt,_  
_Is like torture I have faced,_  
_I can't deal with this anymore,_  
_I'm going down to the ocean floor,_  
_I will never come back,_  
_I planned my own attack._

Everyone was silent, shocked. Had Kyoya- the bad boy of the entire school, minus Ryuga, of course- just wrote that?

Nefertiti herself seemed shocked.

"V- Very good." Nefertiti nodded, "You may sit."

Kyoya did as told, eyes downcast. A tap on his shoulder made him look behind him, seeing Nile. Before the younger of the Storms could whisper anything, Nefertiti pointed him out.

"Nile, you're next."

Nile looked slightly shocked, but still stood, staring at the paper on his desk before speaking.

_Is this what it feels like?_

_This emptiness I feel,_

_What is it doing to me?_

_I feel crazed, I feel lonely,_

_What do I do, now that I'm alone?_

_Do I smile, and act as though nothing is wrong?_

_Or do I run, let myself fall into insanity?_

_Oh why- why is you had to die?_

_I wish I could feel, I wish I knew-_

_But as of now, I can only let my heart break in two._

Nile kept his eyes down, and slowly sat. He didn't have to look to know Nefertiti was nodding.

Over the course of the next half hour, everyone listened as their friends read their letters or poems aloud, until there was only one left.

"Bao? You don't have to do it if you don't want to-" Nefertiti started, but the other cut her off.

"I did one for Kuro." Bao murmured, staying seated, but still reading from the paper in front of him.

_Death is a horrible thing _  
_It makes me feel like I'm going insane_

_Death will hurt you so bad and make_  
_You feel really sad_

_Death will take your loved ones_  
_At the blink of an eye_  
_And make you also want to die_

_My one and only sister was killed_  
_And that was not a thrill_

_Sometimes I feel so weak and helpless_  
_I don't what I'm supposed to do_

_I'll put my life in god's hands_  
_And lay down on the sand_

_And 'I'll say take my soul, take my soul_  
_So all the sadness can go away_

Silence stretched through the room, everyone letting the words sink in. They definetly had meaning. Everyone could tell that Bao cared for his sister. But... why would he talk about her being dead? She was still alive; it was Caspian that was dead.

"She's not physically dead." Nefertiti said, answering everyone's silent question, "But she is emotionally. She has no feelings for anyone or anything now. All of you in here, the ones on the basketball team, look out. She'll be down your throats unless you do everything she says right."

Bao flinched, though only Aguma noticed it. His eyes narrowed.

"Okay. For the last five minutes, talk quietly, or do any work you need to make up or finish." Nefertiti said.

Before Bao knew what happened, Aguma suddenly moved the collar of his jacket, revealing a bruise on his neck.

"What the hell happened to you?" Aguma hissed, his anger rising.

"Nothing." Bao glared back, eyes narrowed, ripping out of the other's grip.

The bell chose that moment to ring, and Bao took his chance, bolting out of the room before anyone else had even stood up.

* * *

"Okay. It's official." Kyoya panted, sitting on the bench next to Bao, who was wrapping his ankle in gauze, "Nefertiti's actually right about something. Kuro doesn't seem to care if we collapse!"

Bao nodded, wincing as the action caused a spasm of pain to initiate from his neck and travel down his spine.

Kyoya noticed and turned his head to see the bruise on Bao's neck, but also some on his upper arms, shaped in the form of a person's fingers.

"Dude... Is Aguma hurting you?" Kyoya asked before he could think to not too.

Bao's head snapped so fast toward Kyoya, the other was surprised he didn't break his neck.

"What makes you think that?" Bao demanded, furious.

"Okay, dude, chill! He's not! I can see that now." Kyoya held his hands up in defense.

"Damn right he's not." Bao snapped.

"So... who is?" Kyoya asked, eyes narrowed.

"None of your business." Bao moved to stand, but Kyoya grabbed his upper arm, being sure to target the bruises as he did so.

"No. You're telling me. I'm not letting you up until you do." Kyoya growled.

"Go to hell and fuck off." Bao snarled, standing and moving on to the court to practice his shots.

Kyoya growled under his breath, then reached for his cell phone, which was hidden in his duffel bag. He send out a mass text.

_We have a problem. Meet at my house tonight._


	6. Chapter 6

The last person to arrive at Kyoya's house that night was Aguma. The moment he walked in was when Kyoya got down to business.

"Did anyone notice anything different about Bao today?" Kyoya asked.

"Resigned." Nile said immeadiatly.

"His voice seemed like he almost had a sore throat." Tsubasa remarked.

"He wasn't his normal chipper mood." Yuu spoke up.

"He had bruises on his neck." Aguma growled.

Kyoya nodded, "Exactly what I was looking for. I saw some on his upper arms too."

Aguma growled louder than before, "I didn't see them."

"He was wearing a jacket." Ryuto murmured.

"When I saw the bruises on his arms today, I asked if it was Aguma-" Kyoya was cut off by Aguma snarling at him.

"Like I would do that to him!"

"And he defended you too quickly! And plus, the handprints were smaller than yours ever would be." Kyoya said quickly, hands up in defense.

Aguma settled back down, resorting to glaring at the second oldest Tategami.

"But now we need to find out who's abusing him." Kakeru said.

Everyone went into deep thought, trying to think of someone who could do something like this to one of their closest friends.

"What about Kuro?" Kai Tategami, the oldest of the three siblings walked in from the kitchen, startling everyone.

"When did you get here?" Kyoya demanded.

"Came in through the back. Heard you guys talking and listened in." Kai shrugged, setting her gun and badge on the kitchen counter and then dropping on to the couch, "Now, I know Caspian just died, and Cleo's in a coma, but could Kuro be the one abusing Bao?"

Kyoya frowned, "She was especially hard on him during practice..."

"And she did ask him to stay after class before third period. I know because I was one of the last ones out." Ryuto mused.

"Okay, there you go." Kai shrugged, "And if you can get visual evidence that she's probably doing it, I can charge her."

Silence overcame everyone.

"Who's the most studious?" Kakeru finally asked.

* * *

"So Nefertiti said we can eat in her classroom today?" Kyoya asked his boyfriend as the two made their way to Nefertiti's class.

"Yes. Apparently, your sister called her last night and told what was going on." Nile nodded, weaving through the crowd of kids.

Kyoya and Nile entered the older Storm's room just as Yuki Mizusawa came in, holding a video camera.

But, no sooner than he walked in, than did Kakeru run in, immeadiatly getting in Bao's face.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT KURO WAS FUCKING ABUSING YOU?!" Kakeru roared, "AND DON'T TRY TO DENY IT! I WAS HIDING IN THE CLOSET AND SAW THE WHOLE THING!"

Silence rang through the room; So quiet you could've heard a pin drop.

"Well, I guess we don't need the video evidence if Kakeru saw the whole thing." Yuki sweat- dropped.

"No, you will need it." A voice said from the doorway, "Because if Bao verfies it, and if Kakeru is telling the truth about what he saw, then I can arrest Kuro here and now."

Everyone turned to Kai standing in the doorway with Nefertiti and, in between their iron grasps...

"Kuro." Bao whispered.

"You fucking say anything and I'll kill you!" Kuro snarled.

"Well, knowing you, that's as good of a confession as I'll get from you." Kai said, "Now, I can lead you out in handcuffs, or we can simply walk out without fuss."

Kuro glared, but when Nefertiti and Kai let her go, she didn't bolt.

"Okay then. Yuki, I'll need that camera." Kai held her hand out, in which the younger gave her.

Suddenly, while Kai was distracted, Kuro lunged at her brother, snarling. Something silver flashed in her hand. Bao saw it and brought his arms up to protect himself, and the next thing anyone knew, the double serrated blade of a Swiss Army Knife was buried in his arm.

Bao yelped in pain, blood flowing from the wound.

Kai lunged, having Kuro in handcuffs in no time, "Kuro Blackheart, you are under arrest for the abuse and attempted murder of Bao Blackheart. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, the court will assign one to you. Have you understood these rights as I have read them to you?"

Kuro simply glared at her brother as she was sat into a nearby chair, Kai handcuffing her arm to a chair. Kai was quickly across the room, next to Bao, who had sat into a chair himself.

"Okay, listen. I'm going to pull it out. But double serrated blades hurt worse than they do going in. Everyone else, I'm going to need a something to staunch the blood flow. And something to tie on his upper arm so Bao doesn't pass out from blood loss-"

Aguma handled the second problem by wrapping one of his hands around Bao's upper arm, unintentionally hitting his bruise.

"Ow! Watch where you're touching!" Bao snapped.

"If he's snapping at people, he's back in his normal mood." Ryuto sweat- dropped.

"Good point." Kakeru nodded.

"Here." Nefertiti had pulled her jacket off, "Use this to stop the flow."

"Hold it for now." Kai nodded, eyes fixed on the wound, "Bao, listen to me. Try not to yell when I pull this out. If you need bite something, tell me. But I need to do this as quickly as possible."

"No. Don't. Can't I just go to the hospit- AH!" Bao cut off with a yell as Kai suddenly pulled the blade out and blood started pouring out, but not as fast as it would if Aguma didn't keep his iron grip on Bao's arm. Kai quickly wrapped it up in Nefertiti's shirt, staunching the flow.

"Okay, that's all I can do for now." Kai stood, wiping her bloodied hands on her jeans, "But you should go to the hospital to get some stitches."

"Snitches get stitches." Bao murmured, "Reiji said that. Kuro just did it."

Kai turned to the black haired woman- only to find two sets of empty handcuffs on the chair.

Kai gaped, "HOW THE HELL'D SHE GET FREE?!"

"Um... we all had our backs turned." Nefertiti said, "That's how."

"Oh great!" King muttered, "That's just wonderful."

"Well, in a way, it is." Kai mused, looking at the ceiling. She picked up her handcuffs, placing them back on her belt, "I gotta go. Bao, you need to get your arm stitched up. If you want, I can take you."

"I'll go with you." Aguma said.

"Me too." Kyoya said.

"No, you're staying." Kai glared at her younger brother, "Otherwise Nile won't be staying for the weekend."

Obviously, that threat was enough, because Kyoya shut up, his arm instantly going around the Egyptian's shoulders.

"Doesn't matter anyway. He's still not coming. I'll be too busy to listen to you two." Kai said, turning for the door, following after Aguma and Bao.

"KAI!" Kyoya shouted after his sister.

Nefertiti chuckled, "No worries. You can stay at my place for the weekend. I'm gonna be gone most of the time anyways."

* * *

"Well, you're certainly lucky, young man. All you needed was fifteen stitches. I can definetly say that that is a lot better than taking an arm off, like some of my other victims of a double serrated blade. Thank god there is no muscle, nerve, or tissue damage." The doctor smiled at Bao as he wrapped the redhead's arm in gauze.

"If you're trying to make me feel better doc, you're doing a horrible job." Bao grumbled.

The doctor laughed, "I can see why you're boyfriend out there took you up. It must take someone quite strong willed to keep up with a temper like yours!"

Bao grinned a little, "You have no idea. So, what do I need to do to treat my arm?"

"Well, you're a basketball player, right? Don't strain your arm. I think the most you should do is running. Take the gauze off twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. But some alcohol on it and then drying it. After that, but some neosporin on it and wrap it up. Like I said, twice a day."

"Excercises?" Bao looked slightly hopeful.

The doctor chuckled, "Man you're a persistent one, aren't you? Well, I'd say wieghts. Start at two or three pounds, and slowly work yourself up higher."

"And when do I need to see you again?"

"Come back in about a month. If you think it's getting infected, come sooner. I do not want to take you arm off, young man. You have a life ahead of you."

"Yeah. I do, don't I?" Bao signed the papers for release and perscriptions. Then, he walked out to the waiting room, where Kai and Aguma were waiting.

"Ah, all bandaged up I see." Kai smiled, "Come on. We're going down to the station, then I'm taking you home so you can grab some of your things. After that, to Aguma's place."

"Why Aguma? Uh, not that I don't mind." Bao asked.

"It's for your own protection." Kai said, "Plus, Kuro will probably expect you back at home."

Bao sighed and nodded, "Okay, let's go."

In all truthfulness, Bao was actually looking forward to the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**There is a couple in this chapter that is a first for me. Have a free virtural cookie if you can figure out who they are!**

* * *

Bao woke up to the feeling of something tickling the back of his neck. Groaning, he moved his head slightly, trying to get it to stop.

The tickling continued, moving around to under his ear, where a sharp fang bit his earlobe.

Bao gasped, eyes flying open as he whipped around, his golden eyes meeting Aguma's mischievous purple ones.

"Aguma! What the hell?" Bao hissed, eyes narrowing.

Aguma grinned, "Well, it's Saturday. I thought that would be the perfect way to wake you up."

"That or your mind is set on one thing." Bao mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

"Hm... maybe. But you were the one who almost dragged me out detention the other day. And then we never did finish it when we got home..."

Bao opened his eyes, feeling a slight twitch of annoyance mixed with anticipation. He looked at Aguma, silently raising a red eyebrow.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Bao teased, smirking a little.

Aguma's eyes narrowed, and he lurched forwards, rolling over on top of the redhead, "Are you seriously going to tease me like that?"

"Maybe..." Bao's smirk grew wider. His breathing became shaky when Aguma's lips went to that spot just below his ear, kissing, licking, and occasionally nipping.

"Oh, you're really asking for it." Aguma mumbled, voice muffled by the skin he was inhaling, memorizing his partner's scent.

Bao shivered, throwing his head back, breathing deep. Dimly, he realized that Aguma's hand was running lightly over his bare chest, before going back down, tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants.

Bao groaned softly, arching his back so the dratted inconvinence could be removed.

"Not yet." Aguma whispered.

Bao muttered a curse.

"Yeah I know. I'm cruel to make you wait."

Bao rolled his eyes, "You think- Ah!"

Bao cut off with a gasp of pleasure and pain as Aguma bit down on his collarbone, "For god's sake, stop teasing!"

"You started it." Aguma reminded him.

Bao made a mental note to never let Aguma do this to him again. Maybe teasing really was a bad thing when it came to the other of the two partners...

Bao gasped again when Aguma bit down on the pulse point of his neck.

"Will you stop it already?! Just take me!" Bao hissed.

"Impatient as always, aren't you?" Aguma laughed, "Okay, but you asked for it!"

* * *

Early in the evening, Bao woke up with a heavy arm draped over his lower back, he himself on top of Aguma.

Bao leaned up slightly, taking the serene moment to study Aguma's face.

The older, whenever he was awake, seemed to always be grumpy, like it was the position his face was set in. But whenever he was asleep, that was the time he was really at his most peace. He looked... cute, almost.

Bao knew if Aguma ever knew he thought that, he'd get an earful of it.

Aguma chose that moment to wake up, making Bao smile when the purple eyes met his.

"Hey." Bao said quietly.

"Hey to you too." Aguma brought his other arm up around Bao's waist, the other settling in between the taller's legs.

"What time is it anyway?" Bao muttered, head tucked on Aguma's shoulder.

"Mm... almost nine." Aguma replied, his hand absently stroking up the redhead's spine.

"Nine?!" Bao shot straight up, ignoring the pain that shot up his hurt arm as he did so.

Aguma cringed slightly, "Damn it, why are you so loud. Yes, I said nine. Why?"

"Saturday night?" Bao was already out of bed, rummaging through his duffel bag and pulling out some clothes with a soft, 'aha'.

Aguma watched as Bao pulled on a pair of black jeans, combat boots, red shirt, and black leather jacket, as well as some fingerless, knuckle studded gloves.

"Come on. Get ready. I need to get to Kakeru's garage downtown. Now." Bao said.

"Why?! Come on, tell me what's so important about tonight?!" But Aguma was pulling himself out of bed.

"Tonight's party, that's what!" Bao exclaimed.

Aguma immeadiatly face- palmed, "How could I forget?!"

"Duh!" Bao shot back.

Aguma was already in his clothes by the time Bao came out of the bathroom, his red hair under a black hat.

"Good. Let's go. Kai's dropping us off. Also, Kakeru mentioned something to me about a surprise for you, so that ought to be interesting." Bao called over his shoulder as the two walked outside, seeing Kai standing next to her black mustang.

"Bout time! Let's go! Nile and Kyoya were beginning to get impatient-" Kai opened the driver's side door, and then shrieked, "NILE, OUT OF KYOYA'S LAP! I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOU TWO MAKING OUT ALL THE WAY TO KAKERU'S GARAGE! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M LETTING YOU SIT IN THE FRONT SEAT WITH KYOYA!"

Bao and Aguma climbed into the back just in time to see Nile and Kyoya part from their make out session, Nile turning around, blushing furiously.

"And if you even so much as touch him, or make a sound, I'll kick you to the curb." Kai growled when Kyoya raised his hand, "And just be glad Nefertiti is picking you up and I'm not."

Aguma and Bao snickered.

"And what about them?" Kyoya pointed over his shoulder.

"Look at Bao's neck." Came Kai's response as she started driving.

Bao immeadiatly yelped and brought his collar up to cover his neck, but he failed.

Aguma chuckled, amused at the other's actions. Bao glared at him.

"I can't believe you. I swear, when we get home, and I see that you bit everywhere, no sex until basketball season is over." Bao hissed.

Kyoya burst out laughing, "That's three months dude!"

Aguma growled, "Shut up!"

Nile chuckled once, "He's got a point. But... I'd like to see how you lived with that Kyoya."

This time, Bao and Aguma burst out laughing at Kyoya's horrified face, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Wouldn't I? Three months with out sex or any simulation-"

"Okay you two! Finish this when you get to your party!" Kai pulled up into Kakeru's garage, "Because I am not listening to what you do to each other in the bedroom!"

Bao laughed as he climbed out of the car.

"Hey, Nefertiti is picking you two up later, along with my brother and Nile." Kai addressed Bao and Aguma, "Be careful and watch out. Got it?"

"Got it." Both boys nodded.

"Okay, good. Go now enjoy yourselves." Kai drove away.

* * *

It wasn't but an hour later that everyone was there and the party was in full swing. Tsubasa weaved in and out of the crowd of his friends, searching for a certain blonde haired thirteen year old...

Tsubasa saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to it, seeing Yuu smiling and waving at him from the wall.

"There you are." Tsubasa said, moving to the younger one.

"Here I am!" Yuu grinned.

At that moment, some upbeat music started and Masamune Kadoya whistled, "Yeah man! Keep it on that track all night long!"

Ryuto grinned from his place behind the DJ stand, pressing a few buttons. Disco lights popped up, making the garage seem like a real club.

"Oh no..." Tsubasa muttered as he realized what song was playing.

"Haha! Come on Tsubasa!" Yuu dragged the elder out on to the makeshift dancefloor that Kakeru and Ryuto had prepared.

_Talk Dirty _by Jason Derulo...

Yuu grinned as he danced with Tsubasa, glancing around and laughing when he saw Nile and Kyoya getting it _down._

Yuu looked on the opposite side, raising an eyebrow when he saw an unlikely pair. Tsubasa noticed, and laughed as he twirled Yuu, "I knew it! They may act the complete opposite during school hours, but I knew Julian and Wales were together!"

This time Tsubasa started looking around. He saw Bao and Aguma enjoying themselves, as well as Masamune and King.

Somehow, Kenta had gotten Ryuga on the floor. And then of course there was Toby and Zeo.

The song finally ended, but Ryuto grinned and once again, another upbeat song began. At first no recongized it, until the first verse started, did they begin to realize it.

_Mmmmmmmm_  
_Let me talk to 'em_  
_Let me talk to 'em_  
_Mmmmmmm_  
_Let me talk to 'em_  
_C'mon!_

And then the chorus started and everyone started dancing, the girls immeadiatly getting into the groove.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_  
_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_  
_The whole club was looking at her_  
_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_  
_Them baggy sweat pants_  
_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_  
_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_  
_Next thing you know_  
_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Yuu grinned as everyone hit the floor, laughing in glee.

"Geez, you really are enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Tsubasa asked- no, shouted- over the music.

"It's a Saturday night! No homework and no annoying teachers! Duh!" Yuu laughed.

"Amen to that!" Masamune called over, also smiling.

* * *

Nefertiti arrived outside of Kakeru's garage, chuckling when she heard a familar song pulsing fromt the inside. Thank god Kakeru's place was out in the country, otherwise the police would be getting reports of disturbing the peace.

Nefertiti shook her head, and got out of her car, heading for the enterance of the building.

At that moment, a knife flashed at her throat.

"You go in, turn the lights on, and I won't kill you." Kuro Blackheart's voice was deathly cold in Nefertiti's ear.

Nefertiti swallowed, horrified.

But with no other choice, she did as told.


	8. Chapter 8

The lights turned on unexpectedly, making all of the group immeadiatly turn to the source, ready to blow up on the person who ruined the mood.

What they didn't expect was to see Nefertiti Storm collapsing and Kuro Blackheart to be in the doorway, grinning like a madman.

Bao immeadiatly bolted behind Aguma, hiding.

"I really am sorry to be ruining your party, but shouldn't you kids be at home, studying?" Kuro drawled, shutting the door behind her.

The one nearest her, who happened to be Wales' sister, Sophie, stepped back, trying to be slow as to get away.

"Now, I think you all know why I'm here. If you guys will be so kind as to hand over my brother, I'll leave." Kuro smiled, her face set into a mask of evil.

Ryuto, on the DJ stand, reached under the table, pressing a button, calling Kai. The woman answered with an annoyed, "WHAT?!"

Unfortunetly, Ryuto forgot to turn the speakers off, making everyone jump at the unexpected sound.

"Damn my idiocy." Ryuto muttered into his headset, ducking under the table as a bullet flew at him, "Kuro's here at Kakeru's garage, Kai. Get here as fast as you can. And also, talk, because I accidently left the speakers on and Kuro can hear you."

"Oh, well, Ryuto, aren't you a genius!" Kai said sarcastically, "And Kuro, you're really are stupid, aren't you? Appearing somewhere someone can report you?"

"But can you get here... before an accident?" Kuro laughed.

Ryuto relayed the message.

"What type of accident?" Kai asked, suspicous.

"Well, I may or may not have set a bomb in the back of the room... And the moment I get out of here, with my brother of course, the whole place will explode."

Ryuto, shocked out of his mind, was just barely able to relay what the other had said.

Kai was silent for several minutes, before saying, "You son of a bitch."

Kuro laughed, "Aren't I though?"

Silence stretched through the room. Ryuto peeked over the table, looking over his friend's faces. One caught his attention.

Kakeru was leaning slightly for a locker hidden in a corner, his blue eyes gleaming in glee.

"Oh no..." Ryuto whispered, "KAKERU STOP!"

It was too late.

Kuro had noticed Kakeru's inching and brought her gun up, firing three times.

"KAKERU!" Ryuto abandoned his hiding place, vaulting over the rail and rushing to his boyfriend's side.

Kakeru's eyes were already closed, blood pouring from the three wounds. There was a strangely peaceful expression on his face.

Ryuto was suddenly filled with an uncontrollable rage as he heard Kuro practically cackling in glee. Looking up to see what Kakeru had been aiming for, he saw the black metal of a gun and flashlight. The circut box was in the very back. Also... a gold badge laid on the shelf, with a message taped to the side.

I'm still alive. Bulletproof vest. I knew she was bound to show up.

Ryuto looked down, seeing Kakeru's left eye, just barely open, before he winked and played dead again.

Ryuto growled, turning to Kuro, his voice filled with rage, his hand shooting into the locker, hand curling around the gun, "SLUT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ryuto whipped the gun into his waistband before lunging at Kuro, eyes clouded in anger.

Kuro had absolutely no chance.

* * *

When Kai arrived at Kakeru's garage, she was suprised to see the whole group standing outside, Kakeru on his feet, and holding Ryuto back from trying to kill Kuro.

"Woah. What the hell is going on here?" Kuro raised an eyebrow as she handcuffed Kuro and tossed her in the backseat, without a care as to if she hurt her.

"Basically, our brother played dead. Ryuto still wants to kill Kuro for trying to kill him." Kyoya shrugged, "And since when is Kakeru a cop?"

"Cop in training." Kakeru and Kai corrected, Kai continuing, "Won't be an official cop until after senior graduation."

"Which kinda sucks, if you ask me." Kakeru yawned, finally letting Ryuto go, only to be shoved up against the wall, his mouth being ravaged in a fiery kiss.

Kai sweat dropped, "Oh boy. Guess I'm not getting anything out of you two, huh? That was rhetorical, by the way. Continue on."

At that moment, a red Ferrari F40 came flying up, and the driver's side opened to reveal a shocked and furious blonde with blue eyes.

"JULIAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, SNEAKING OUT?! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?! WHEN KAI CALLED ME AND SAID THAT THERE WAS THE POSSIBILITY OF YOU DYING TONIGHT, I NEARLY HAD A HEARTATTACK! AND WALES, SOPHIE, DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU MOTHER!" One Julia Konzern, the older sister of Julian, exploded, her face set in a mask of fury.

"Come on, you probably didn't even notice I was gone until Kai called, am I right?" Julian smirked, arms crossed.

"Actually, Nero was the one to notice you gone." Julia glared, "I got called no sooner than he told me."

Julian blinked, then, to everyone's shock or amusement, promptly animefell, saying, "The little brat. I'm gonna kill him."

Nero Konzern was the youngest of the three Konzerns, and also the most troublesome. He had turned fourteen about a month before, and was becoming like all teenagers- rebelious.

Wales snorted back a laugh, holding out his hand, to which the other grabbed, and pulled him to his feet. Almost instantly, Tsubasa and Yuu started snickering.

"What are you two laughing at?" Julian growled.

"Did you do that out of the kindness of your heart Wales? Or because of something else?" Yuu was barely containing himself.

Both men looked shocked, while everyone else except Julia and Sophie looked confused.

Julia sighed, while Sophie shook her head.

"Come on you two. You knew you wouldn't be able to hide it forever. Just admit that you're together so we can get it over with." Sophie said.

"SOPHIE!" Wales yelped, turning on his sister, "What are you, crazy?! There is absolutely no freaking way that-"

"I'm in agreement with your sister." Julia said, amused, "Your parents don't know, and they need too. And then I'll be okay with you sneaking in through the window late at night."

"Wait a second- Julian and Wales are dating?" Gingka asked, "How did I not see it?!"

"How did we all not see it, you mean." Chao Xin said, "I think the only ones who noticed it were Tsubasa and Yuu."

"Well, to be fair, Yuu saw it first. I just assumed." Tsubasa said.

"You knew about him sneaking in at night?" Julian asked his sister.

"Yep. But not to mention, though you try, you aren't very quiet at night."

Both boys went red, feeling as though they would die of embarrassment as their friends all busted out laughing, some actually collapsing to the ground, like Yuu, Bao, Tithi, and Kenta.

Kai shook her head, "Okay, that's enough. It's late and you kids need to get home. We've all had a long night and deserve a good rest. So, with that in mind, everyone go home."

The group departed, some muttering about what an inconvience older sisters were- say, Julian and Kyoya.

The night had been eventful to say in the least, and the group was tired.

Sleep sounded wonderful.

* * *

"Nero! Get back here!" Julia woke up to the sound of her enraged brother's shout.

Sighing, Julia pulled herself out of bed, hurriedly getting dressed so she could survey the damage.

Julia saw Wales sitting on the couch, looking a little annoyed, and she chuckled, "Interruption?"

"Since when does a fourteen year old get up at seven in the morning?" Wales grumbled.

Julia grinned, "Since now. I'm guessing... the kitchen?"

"Yep."

Julia walked into the kitchen, seeing that Julian had Nero behind the bar, blocking all means of escape.

"Okay you two, knock it off. Julian, why don't you go cheer up Wales? He's sulking." Julia said, pushing Julian back into the living room, "But keep it down!"

Nero snickered, "Like they can."

"And you, what are you doing up so early?" Julia narrowed her eyes at the younger.

"Um... I woke up thirsty and came downstairs to get something to drink?" Nero tried.

"Dressed in jeans, boots, a shirt, and jacket. Don't lie to me young man. Tell me where you were." Julia growled.

"I don't have to tell you." Nero glared.

"Yeah. Breath on me." Julia leaned down. Nero's glare intensified, but he did as requested.

Julia got a whiff of breath mints mixed with cigarette smoke.

"Okay. You're grounded." Julia said, "Bed time at nine, and I want you up in the mornings by five. If you're not, I'm assuming you were out the night before, and that's another month added to you grounded time of one month, as of now."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Nero screamed.

"I just did. Now, go up to your room." Julia growled back.

Nero snarled, and stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Julia sighed, and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. She passed by her brother and Wales, Wales asleep, Julian simply trying to relax.

Key word: trying.

Julian looked curious, asking, "What was up with Nero?"

Julia's face became one of disgust, "Though he tried to hide it with some breathmints, I caught a whiff of cigarette smoke on his breath. And he was dressed like he had been out all night. He's grounded for the next month. And if I catch him sneaking out anymore, that's another month added."

Julian smirked, "Serves him right."

"Yeah, but I really hate grounding the kid. I wish he didn't have to be such a rebel. Why do the teenage years have to be such a bitch..." Julia trailed off as the phone suddenly rang. Sighing, she went to answer it, "Hello? Oh, hey Kai- WHAT?!"

Wales shot up from where he had been laying, startled from the shout.

"O- of course. W- we'll be right there." Julia stammered, hanging up the phone with a shaking hand, "I can't believe it."

"What? Can't believe what? Where are we going?" Julian demanded as his sister began rushing around the room, throwing her coat on, and grabbing her keys.

"Nero get down here now! No lollygagging!" Julia yelled, her voice saying not to defy her.

Nero was suddenly perched up on the back of the couch, face set in a neutral expression.

"Get in the car, now." Julia snapped, tone hard, "Don't ask why again, Julian. I don't have time for it. I need to concentrate. Wales, I'm dropping you off at your house, got it?"

"Yeah." Wales sighed.

"Good. Now lets get going." Julia blew out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday at school, Bao literally dragged Aguma into Nefertiti's room, ignoring the other's complaints.

Bao was too dead set on killing Kyoya.

Bao flung the door open, his eyes landing on the green haired teen necking with Nile. He stormed over, standing to the side, impatiently waiting for them to notice him. When they didn't, Bao slammed his book down on the table, making them jump in surprise.

"What?" Nile growled.

"Dude!" Kyoya hissed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BRING UP THE FACT WE DON'T HAVE A COACH TO PRINCIPAL RYO!?" Bao exploded.

Kyoya cringed, "Um, because Kuro's in jail?"

"NOW WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO PLAY THE SEASON, THANKS TO YOU! THEY CAN'T GET A COACH ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE!"

"Wanna bet? Ryo says he has his eye on one that seems to be good material. He says that the guy could easily lead us to victory, because he's had so many." Kyoya smirked back.

"Who?" Bao growled, feeling irritated.

"Don't know." Kyoya shrugged.

Bao sighed, knowing that the green haired teen's statement was the truth. Bao moved over to his place besides Aguma, sulking.

"No news?" Aguma asked, eyebrow raised.

"No news." Bao shook his head.

* * *

During lunch, Wales weaved in and out of the crowd of students, eyes scanning over the faces.

_Where in the hell is he?!_ Wales narrowed his eyes, thinking for a moment. _Hm... maybe he's in the dance room. Worth a shot._

Wales walked briskly down the hallway, pausing only to throw his backpack into his locker before continuing on.

When Wales walked into the dance room, he was surprised to find it completely dark. Scowling, he muttered, "Okay, so not here."

The redhead turned to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"Wales? Is that you?" A boy's voice asked.

"Julian?" Wales whipped back around, "Jeez, why the hell do you have the lights out? I can hardly see a thing!"

The lights went from off, to dim, allowing Wales to just barely see. On the otherside of the room, Julian stood, eyebrow raised, half- cockily. The scene caused Wales' frown to deepen.

"My sister may kill me for this, but... what the hell happened yesterday?" Wales murmured, moving across the room, only to have Julian back away. Wales narrowed his eyes, "Julian..."

"My parents." Julian muttered, "Somehow, they found out."

Sophie's brother cocked his head to the side, slightly, before growling lowly in the back of his throat.

"Fuck them. Why bother with them anymore when you live with your sister?" Wales growled.

"They said they'd force me to live with them and change schools unless I-" Julian was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling half time of lunch. Wales noticed how Julian moved and he himself bolted for the door, blocking escape, allowing the blonde to crash into him. Julian growled, and tried to move for the other door, but Wales wasn't having any of it.

Quickly, the boy shot his left arm out, wrapping it around the Konzern's waist, and grabbing both of the blonde's arms in his right one, holding them behind his back. In the process, the two had crashed into the wall and light switch, causing the room to go dark, again.

Julian struggled, but Wales held fast, staying where he was, leaning against the wall. He waited until the slightly younger of the two stopped his struggles, slumping in defeat.

"If I let you go, will you run?" Wales whispered.

Julian sighed, "No."

Wales slowly let the Konzern go, keeping a hand on his shoulder, and a hand on his waist, waiting, in case the other did bolt. All he felt was a shiver go through the other.

"Are you really going to do what your parents say?" Wales murmured, "I told my parents with the help of Sophie, and the only thing they were upset about was that I kept it a secret for so long."

Julian shook his head, in which Wales felt in the dark, "Your parents are more understanding than mine are."

"Then move in." The statement was unexpected and bold.

Julian frowned, thankfully unseen by the redhead behind him.

"Like you said, my parents are understanding, and if yours tried anything, they'd take it to court on the charges of child endangerment, and you know it. Plus," Wales leaned forwards, his lips next to the blonde's, voice dropping to a husky whisper, "We'll have the house to ourselves four out of seven days of the week."

Julian grit his teeth together, his mind reeling from an insane amount of thoughts and feelings.

At that moment, the door opened and the lights came on, revealing an amused Bao.

"Yo. If you two are done with your little conversation, there's five minutes of lunch left, and Choreography's next. Might wanna go grab your pack, eh Wales?"

Wales growled, "Get lost, Blackheart."

"I would, but, this is my next class too, remember?" Bao smirked, throwing his own red rucksack against the wall.

Wales mumbled something incoherent under his breath and let his boyfriend go, "We'll talk later."

Julian nodded, and then disappeared out of the room as the rest of the class came in.

* * *

Nile raised an eyebrow as Julian walked out of Choreography. Moving over next to Bao, he asked, "Was that who I thought it was?"

"Julian? Yeah, he and Wales were talking. Something about moving in together, I think." Bao nodded, leaning against the wall.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Dynamis' older sister, Ishi- Ryuko, walked in with a clipboard in hand, frowning slightly.

"Oh great, we have practice." Bao grumbled.

"Why did you take this class then?" Ryuuto popped into the conversation.

"Because of-" Bao cut off, wincing as he said the name, "Kuro. Damn it, why did I agree?"

"Well, too late to back out now." Nile shook his head.

"Don't remind me." Bao growled.

"Okay kids!" Ishi- Ryuko clapped her hands, "We're doing some classical-"

"Free dance." Wales suddenly said.

"What?"

"You said that we'd be doing free dance today." Wales frowned.

Ishi- Ryuko rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We'll discuss it when we get into the auditorium. There'll be some other classes in there too, just so you kids know."

* * *

Kyoya found it incredibly hard to concentrate with his Ginger flaunting around on the stage, looking a little peeved and upset, but at the same time, happy.

_He really does seem to love dancing,_ Kyoya thought as he watched the Egyptian walk off behind a curtain,_ Hmm... maybe I should let him give me a private dance... No Kyoya, come on. Mind outta the gutter._

"Mr. Tategami!" Pluto's voice snapped the green head out of his trance.

"Um, yes sir?" Kyoya blinked his blue eyes.

"I said, read the next passage." Pluto narrowed his eyes.

Kyoya stared down at his book, wondering where the hell they were. Yuu moved to show him, but Tsubasa stopped him, shaking his head.

"Detention, Mr. Tategami. And, it'll be with me, on top of that." Pluto narrowed his eyes further.

Kyoya's entire body tensed at the man's words, mumbling under his breath, "Fuck that."

"What was that Mr. Tategami?" Pluto barked, making all heads in the room turn to him.

"I said, fuck that." Kyoya looked up, staring at his teacher with blazing blue eyes.

Everyone gaped. Kyoya had... just cussed out a teacher... And to his face, no less!

"Make that detention all week, plus double your homework." Pluto growled.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Would you like me to _triple_ that, Tategami?" Pluto snarled.

"Yeah, go on ahead, 'cause I'm not gonna do it." Kyoya snorted, leaning back in his seat, and staring dead into the slightly older man's eyes.

"Kyoya Tategami, go to the office, now!" Pluto snarled.

"Make me." Kyoya retorted, crossing his arms and throwing his feet up on the seat in front of him.

At that moment, there was a crash in the back of the room, making everyone jump.

"NILE STORM, TO THE OFFICE AT ONCE! AND DETENTION FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS!" Ishi- Ryuko's furious shout echoed in the high- ceilinged room.

Nile came from behind the curtain, rolling his eyes, at the lilac haired woman behind him. He started up the aisle, raising an eyebrow at Kyoya, "Don't you have to go to the office too?"

Kyoya sighed, but grabbed his stuff and walked out after the younger.

"Why did you do that Ginger?" Kyoya murmured, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist once they were in the hallway.

"Mainly because Ishi- Ryuko won't be after school for the next week, and because I didn't want to see or hear you get beat up by Pluto." Nile shrugged, "So I can just lie and say I got detention and be in Pluto's room for the next week- so the scumbag doesn't make an advance at you."

Kyoya shook his head, "Nile, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"Kyoya?"

"What?"

"Don't argue." Nile sealed that statement with a kiss on Kyoya's lips, firmly quieting the other.

* * *

**I have no reasons as to why I didn't update. Well, I do... That's school. I may hate it, but at the end of my school's year, the teachers buckle down.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we going again?" Bao asked, a peeved expression on his face.

"The park." Aguma shrugged as he walked down the sidewalk, the redhead by his side.

It was Saturday- a day for sleeping in. But no... Kai had to call everyone and tell them to be at the park by nine on Saturday morning. And if Bao wasn't there, she's rip his eyes out.

"Why?"

"Kai."

"Wonderful." Bao muttered.

"Says you." Aguma rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist, cherishing the fact that Bao let out a purr like sound and nestled closer, "You've got that basketball under your arm."

Bao snorted, "Practice makes perfect."

"And your ankle? What's the pain factor?"

"Um... four?" Bao asked, hiding a wince as he stepped on his left foot.

"Translation: seven, am I right?" Aguma sighed.

"Yeah, maybe." Bao mumbled.

Aguma sighed, "You really need to take care of yourself better, red. You won't be able to play this season if you don't."

Bao rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the brunette away from him, "Says you. I've lost count of how many times I've massaged all of the knots you get after a football game."

Aguma sighed, and shook his head, knowing there was no point in argueing with the younger.

As the two reached their destination, Aguma's eyes went straight to the basketball court, where Kyoya, Masamune, and surprisingly, Wales were in a three for all game.

"Did Wales get off of the Choreography and Swim Team without me noticing?" Bao asked, walking by Aguma to join the game, much to the brunette's chagrin, "Guys! Mind if I join in?"

"You're with me, buddy boy!" Kyoya tossed the ball to Bao, to which the redhead caught, and shot from the three point line and scored.

Aguma sighed and walked over to Julian, Nile, and King, "How long have they been at it?"

"Masamune and Kyoya started it. Somehow, Wales lost some sort of bet and had to get dragged into it." Nile shrugged. His green eyes watched Kyoya's every movement.

"And he's surprisingly good." King muttered.

"You're just now realizing that?" Julian raised an eyebrow, earning himself the spotlight of the three's attention, "His dad used to be the coach of the Black Tigers. In fact, Wales mentioned something about Principal Ryo getting him to coach the high school team."

Aguma raised an eyebrow, whereas King's jaw dropped, and Nile snorted.

"Seriously?! The Black Tigers?!" King exclaimed, catching Masamune's attention.

"Black Tigers? Which ones you talking about? The gang in LA or the basketball team?" Masamune called, shooting a free throw.

"The basketball team! Wales, why the hell didn't you mention your dad is going to be coaching the high school basketball team?!" King yelled.

Kyoya and Bao crashed into each other, as they had been going for the ball at the same time, while Wales yelled, "JULIAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYBODY!"

"Well, there goes a peaceful afternoon." Ryuuga rolled his eyes, walking up with Kenta beside him. Strangely, their hands were linked together, something strange for the elder Katashi. He hardly ever showed any emotion, much less, a public display of affection.

Aguma brushed it off, assuming that Kenta had wrestled him into it in some way.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Kai's voice rang loud and clear, interrupting Bao, Kyoya, and Wales' arguement. Everyone turned to the woman, seeing her standing not but ten feet away, a fist placed cockily on her hip. When Kyoya opened his mouth, Kai cut him off, "Never mind. I don't wanna know."

Kyoya muttered something under his breath- probably an insult.

"Alrighty kids, listen up." Kai said fifteen minutes later, when everyone had gathered on the park lawn, "This is about Kuro's case. I've asked the DA about what needs to be done, and she said that considering the danger you kids would be in if you appeared in court, she wants you to send in your testimonies. All of you. She wants a detailed description of how much you know that happened with Bao and Kuro."

"Seriously?" Masamune asked, "Why all of us?"

"Because you all know what the reason is for Kuro's snapping."

"Speaking of reasons..." Bao murmured, "What about Cleo? I haven't heard a single thing about her."

Kai sighed, and sat on the lawn as well.

"Well, she's showing stronger signs of waking up from her coma. But the doctors and the social workers want to know where she's going when she does wake up." Kai paused, "And they say it should be the closest living family member, which, at the moment, is you, Bao. Sure, there's some legal work involved, and lots of paperwork, but, I wanna know..." Kai stared straight into Bao's gold eyes, "Would you be willing to take Cleo into your care?"

Bao blinked several times, "Is that some sort of trick question? Of course I'm willing to take her! She's my niece, for god's sake!"

"But with school-" Kai started.

"Screw school! And basketball! I still have to let my ankle heal up anyway! Plus, I think it's about time Kyoya took the star light."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed as one, Kai simply raising an eyebrow.

"But you love basketball!" Masamune said.

"You practically live and breath the sport!" Aguma pointed out.

"I am not taking the spotlight!" Kyoya seethed.

"Have you gone crazy?!" Nile exclaimed.

"Are you off your rocker?" Yuu chimed in.

"Are you serious about this?" Tsubasa asked.

"You can't just drop the ball- pun not intended- when the season hasn't even begun!" Kenta said.

"The team will need you!" Ryuuto cocked his head.

"You're definetly not the Bao I know. Did Kuro brainwash you?" Kakeru asked, before he could think not to.

Bao's head snapped to the green haired teen, a low growl rising in his throat, "Watch it Tategami."

"Nope. She didn't brainwash him." Kenta raised an eyebrow, this time earning him a glare from the redhead.

"And the same goes for you Kenta."

Kenta rolled his eyes, "Like you would do anything. You're too scared of Ryuuga."

"Wanna bet, punk?"

"Yeah, I do, brat."

Over their boyfriend's shoulders, Aguma and Ryuuga shared an exasperated look- well, Aguma was exasperated, Ryuuga was looking a little annoyed.

Suddenly the freshman and senior lunged for each other, making everyone jump to their feet in surprise.

"Bao! Come on, stop it!" Aguma grabbed the redhead by the collar of his shirt, ignoring the kicking and flailing arms.

"Kenta, leave it alone!" Ryuuga grabbed the younger by the waist with one arm, and holding Kenta's arms behind his back in the other.

Both boys were still snarling, growling, and glaring at each other, kicking their partners in a vain attempt to get to each other again.

Bao suddenly kicked back, getting Aguma in the knee, making the older grunt in pain and let go of the redhead. Before anyone could react though, Ryuuga had thrown Kenta behind him and cut Bao off, hand around the other senior's throat.

"Try anything, and see what happens." Ryuuga growled, his amber eyes flashing in warning.

Bao smirked, despite his airways being blocked out, and then, bit down hard on Ryuuga's hand, drawing blood. The white haired teen actually yelped in pain, letting the redhead go. Then he snarled and started to move to Bao, only to stop, eyes widening, as were everyone else's at the scene before them.

* * *

**If anyone seems OCC, tell me, and I'll try to change 'em. I can never seem to get Ryuuga's personality right, and I figured Kenta having a bit of a arrogant side seemed cool- to me at least. But if you guys don't think so, say so, and I'll change it. Oh, one more thing... NEWbie WHERE IN THE HECK ARE YOU?! I MISS MY BEST REVIEWER!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF JAIL_?!" Bao and Kai snarled at the same time.

"You know, there is such a thing called bail." Kuro Blackheart said, boredly, the knife in her hand pinned at Kenta's throat, "Plus, the gaurd on duty was so gullible."

Kai cursed under her breath, no doubt kicking herself for making what was considered a rookie mistake. Bao had frozen in place, eyes wide in fear.

Ryuga, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth, looking for some sort of opening in Kuro's posture, hoping to lunge and get Kenta away from the little witch's grip. But Kuro get her eyes on him, a coy smile taking over her lips.

"Just be grateful I'm not Rykuro or Kieth, yes?" Kuro drawled out, taking pleasure in seeing Ryuga stop his pacing, and feeling Kenta tense underneath her arms. She knew that the younger was no doubt going through pain- filled flashbacks, of when his cousin always used to physically, mentally, emotionally, and- though he hadn't ever said so- sexually abuse him.

Kuro chuckled evilly, "Though, I'm sure my little jailbreak got them out too-"

Before she even knew what had happened, Kuro found herself being thrown foward by Kenta, who had lunged to the ground. The knife in her hand clattered to the pavement, some five feet away. She snarled, and brought her knee up, digging it into Kenta's lower back and bringing both of his arms behind his back, painfully, and brought out another knife from her boot, holding it at the base of his neck.

"Try something like that again and see what happens, you little son of a bitch." Kuro growled, lowly.

"You have one too many openings in the position you're in." Kenta hissed back.

Kuro's head snapped up just in time to see Ryuga lunging at her, his amber eyes clouded in fury. Her eyes widened, and she just barely rolled out of the way. When she stood back up, she narrowed her eyes at the way that Ryuga was crouched next to Kenta, who was sitting up, rolling his shoulders, painfully. Those amber eyes were daring her to cross him.

Kuro slashed out when Kai took a step towards her, backing up several feet, snarling, "This isn't over, count on it."

Then she disappeared into the trees of the park.

"Ryuga, for god's sake, let me have it!" Were the words that Bao heard from an annoyed Kenta on Monday morning. He had literally just walked into Nefertiti's room, and looked over his shoulder to see that Ryuga was carrying both his, and Kenta's backpacks. Bao snorted, rolled his eyes and entered the room, taking his seat between Aguma and the window.

"What's up with you?" Aguma asked, eyebrow raised.

Bao pointed to the door just as Ryuga and Kenta entered the room. Aguma sighed and shook his head, leaning back in his seat, listening to the two newcomers.

"Come on Ryuga, you don't even have all of my classes! Plus, my arms aren't even sore!" Kenta was saying as he sat down, arms crossed, brown eyes glaring.

"Argue all you want. Here." Ryuga threw Kenta's backpack into his lap, making the younger grunt, baring his teeth slightly.

"Son of a bi-" Kenta was cut off.

"Finish that sentence Kenta, and I'll send you to the office. Save the dirty talk for at home." Nefertiti sauntered in just as the late bell rang.

A light pink flush dusted its way across Kenta's cheeks, "Sorry Nef."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how are your shoulders anyways? Kai called and told me what happened..." Nefertiti trailed off at the glare she recieved from the Yumiya child.

"Seriously! Does the whole damn school know?!" Kenta fumed.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow as an annoyed expression came across Nefertiti's face. Nile rolled his eyes and Kyoya snorted.

"Probably. I mean, the jailbreak made headlines this morning." Nefertiti wheeled her chair over to her computer, pulling up the day's paper, revealing the headlines of the week.

_**TRIPLE JAILBREAK!**_

The article went on to explain that, indeed, Kuro Blackheart, Kieth Yumiya, and Rykuro Katashi had busted out of prison. The locals of the town were to be on the lookout, for the three criminals were said to be armed and dangerous.

" 'Armed and dangerous'?" Kakeru snorted, "You kidding me? Dad always did deals with Kieth! Of course the bastard's armed! He has sources as far underground as can be!"

"Kakeru..." Nefertiti warned.

"Yeah, sorry." Kakeru didn't sound sorry.

Bao growled under his breath. Kenta looked down at his desk, apprehension taking over. Ryuga simply closed his eyes and took on a uncaring pose.

Well, uncaring until Damian Hart, from the back of the room, made a remark that made Kenta flinch.

"Serves the little faggot right. He's getting what comes to him. No good slut of a whore." Damian snorted.

Everyone backed away as Ryuga stood up so sharply, that the chair he had been sitting in crashed to the ground. Ryuga whipped around on the sophmore, a low and territorial snarl rising in his throat.

"_What did you just say_?" Ryuga growled, dangerously. He was leaning over the desk that was in between he and the white- haired teen, arms coiled as though to spring at him. Unfortunetly, the one in that desk- Kakeru- hadn't moved fast enough, and would be caught in the crossfire if anything happened.

Damian stood, also placing his hands on Kakeru's desk, smirking, "I said, he's a faggot. A no good slut of a whore."

Kakeru yelped and ducked as Ryuga lunged forwards, tackling Damian to the ground. Ryuto grabbed him and pulled him to safety just as Damian kicked out where the green head had been.

"Damian! Ryuga! Office, now!" Nefertiti suddenly barked, "I will not tolerate violence in my room."

It took Kyoya, Aguma, and Masamune all to pry the two boys off of each other.

"On second thought, Ryuga, you stay. Damian, you go to the office." Nefertiti frowned.

"Fine. Gives me a reason to get away from a room full of queers." Damian sneered, stalking out and ignoring the room full of glares he was getting.

The second the door slammed shut, Nefertiti sighed, "I'll pretend I don't hear you tearing my room up-"

Ryuga flipped the nearest desk.

_I lost my temper, so what! Getting detention was totally worth it_, Ryuga thought as he walked out of the school, heading for his Harley. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blue Mercedez Benz still in the parking lot, _What the... Isn't that Wales' car?_

As if in answer to that question, said rehead walked out of the school, arms stretched above his head.

"Hey...! Wales!" Ryuga shouted, running across the lot as the other turned to him.

"Oh. Hey Ryuga. I'm guessing you just got out of detention, huh?" Wales raised his one visible eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. So, what are you doing here so late?" Ryuga asked.

"I stayed late to practice with my choreography." Wales shrugged, throwing his blue and white backpack into the passenger seat of his car, "Now I gotta go pick up Julian and... uh, head home."

Ryuga rolled his eyes as a light pink dusted Wales' cheeks, "Dude, we're all friends. We know who's physically active and who's not."

"So why aren't you?" Wales asked, pinning Ryuga with a cerculan stare. He was leaning on the car door, arms crossed over the side of it.

"Pardon?"

"You and Kenta. You're practically all but making out whenever you two are alone, yet Ryuto says you haven't gotten by third base."

_Ohhh... that little brat is dead..._ Ryuga thought, furiously.

"Because it's not what Kenta wants. I'm taking my time with him." Ryuga snorted, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Two things to say to that. One, that doesn't sound like you. And two, have you ever wondered why he doesn't let you go all the way?" Wales slid into the driver's seat and revved his engine up, barely giving Ryuga time to move before he drove off.

"About time!" Julian exclaimed, throwing his backpack into the backseat of the car, as well as Wales' own, "What took you so long?"

"Eh, Ryuga held me up." Wales shrugged, "Plus, Ishi- Ryuko and I got into an arguement."

"Wait- Ryuga, held you up? Why the hell didn't you tell him you had places to be?" Julian gave Wales a quizzical look.

"Giving him something to think about his and Kenta's relationship." Wales muttered.

Now Julian was infinetly confused, "And... why would he need advice on that?"

Wales chuckled softly, "Have you not noticed how he and Kenta are practically down each other's throats, but they don't seem to be... active, to put it lightly?"

Julian rubbed the back of his head, "Uh... no, not really..."

Wales gave a little eyeroll, "Of course not. You're too busy shoving your tounge down my throat."

"And you're complaining?"

"Well, no, not really-"

"So why make it sound like it's a bad thing?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah, Wales, you kinda are. You have any idea how long it's been since we've even been together alone, for a minute?"

Thank god we're where I want to be, Wales thought, slamming down on the brakes and whipping on Julian, cutting the engine off as he did so.

"_Listen_. I do _not_ think it's a bad thing. What are you trying to guilt me into making me feel like I'm ignoring you or something? Because I'm not. _Absolutely not_. If you wanna know why you feel like I'm ignoring you, it's of several reasons. I'm trying to convince my parents to let you move in, trying to deal with Sophie, practicing my choreography, my dad, and now, Kuro. 'Cause god knows she's the reason that you're parents found out about us-" Wales cut off, realizing he had said too much, and very possibly hurt Julian's feelings. He growled at himself, sulking back into the driver's seat, glaring out the windshield.

_Well that was unexpected_, Wales thought, dazedly, as he suddenly found himself pinned to the driver's side door, under the set of hungry, ravenous lips of Julian Konzern, _But then again, who the hell am I to complain?_


	12. Chapter 12

The feeling of Julian's fingers going under Wales' shirt was enough to snap the redhead out of his daze. He smirked, and before the blonde knew it, he was the one pinned to the seat.

"You think I'll give you control just like that?" Wales murmured into Julian's throat. Julian groaned, craning his head to the side to allow his partner better access.

Before either could go any further, a cell phone ringing broke the two apart, the both of them panting.

"Damn it. Why do always forget to turn the damned thing off...?" Wales growled, reaching for said cursed item, muttering something vulgar under his breath when he caught sight of his sister's number. He paused for a second, frowning, before turning the volume down and turning back to Julian, "Where were again?"

* * *

"Bao, wake up." Aguma tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder, trying in vain to wake the other.

There was no response, causing the other to sigh in sympathy...

_SLAM!_ Nefertiti dropped the book next to Bao's head, making him snap up.

"Gah!" Bao shook his head, "What now?!"

"You were asleep." Nefertiti turned back to the board.

"I was resting my eyes!"

"Well, you wouldn't have to rest your eyes if you and Aguma saved the extracurricular activities for the weekend."

Bao went as a red as his hair, Aguma rolled his eyes, and Nile pointed out, "What about those two?"

He was pointing to Julian and Wales.

Nefertiti cocked her head, "You get the honor of that one."

Nile smirked and moved from his place beside Kyoya, a book in hand. He raised it up, and was about to bring it down-

Wales' hand shot up, fingers wrapping around Nile's wrist.

"Try it, and I'll snap your arm." Wales growled.

Nile switched hands, and successfully brought the book next to Julian's head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Julian shot up, and Nile yelped as Wales' wrist flexed, twisting his arm.

"Wales, let my brother go." Nefertiti said, without looking.

"If you wanted to get us up, you should've done it yourself." Wales let go, pulling his head up, but still glaring at the green eyes Egyptian.

Julian settled back down, he too, glaring.

"Again, save the other activities for the weekend."

Wales rolled his eyes, "It was after school, not during the night, genius. I was too busy argueing with my parents all night last night."

Nefertiti turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What, are you rebelling or something?" Nefertiti asked.

"No. Trying to convince my parents to let Julian move in-"

Almost instantly, wolf whistles resounded through the room, as well as some snickers.

"Not like that!" Sophie cut in, "It's... Julian's personal issues. Nefertiti, you're friends with Julia, you should know what's going on."

"Don't I? The woman's been crashing at my house occasionally. She's worried sick about her brother. Wales, by all means, go back to sleep. Try to talk your parents into letting Julian under their roof, because- and no offense to you Julian- the damned woman's getting on my last nerves!" Nefertiti snorted, turning her back on the class, again.

Wales head was down at the word 'sleep'.

_Stop avoiding me, dammit!_ Ryuga thought as he caught sight of green hair disappearing around the corner during lunch. He picked his pace up, peering down the empty hallway just in time to see Kenta disappear into the auditorium, _Bad idea Kent._

Ryuga crept down the hallway, going in the darkened room through the back stage door. He peered from behind a curtain to see Kenta looking through the window of the door, waiting.

"He's waiting me out, huh?" Kenta muttered to himself, "Well, if it's a waiting contest he wants, he'll loose. The minute he comes in, I'll bolt back out."

All the while, Ryuga had been silently creeping down the aisle, listening, watching. He saw how Kenta relaxed, and backed away a few steps. Ryuga stopped, a sinister smirk coming over his lips as he spread his arms.

Kenta yelped when he backed into someone, and a set of muscular arms wrapped tightly around him, pinning his arms to his sides. He looked up to see amber eyes staring down at him, and an all too familiar smirk with fang showing.

"Ryuga! Let me go!" Kenta hissed out, not daring to make a move.

"No." Ryuga said, "Not until you explain why you've avoided me and you skipped third period."

Kenta swallowed, thickly, "I, uh, well, you see..."

Kenta felt Ryuga's arms relax slightly, and he took his chance. He lunged forwards, breaking out of Ryuga's grip. Almost instantly, he was tackled to the ground, resulting in a struggle to get away.

Ryuga growled as he finally managed to pin Kenta's arms above his head, straddling the younger's hips. He placed his other arm right next to the green haired's head, leaning down until their faces were just centimeters apart.

"Tell me now Kenta." Ryuga's grip on the pale boy's wrist tightened.

"I- I can't." Kenta stammered, panic, fear, and pain on his features, not that Ryuga noticed.

"Bullshit." Ryuga's grip was now at bruising pressure. His eyes were darkening by the second, turning black.

Kenta ground his teeth together, feeling a slight twinge of anger and irritation.

"I seriously can't, Ryuga! Now let me go and leave me the hell alone!" Kenta seethed.

"Damn it, Kenta! Don't you trust me! I'm seriously trying to help you here and you're ignoring me!" Ryuga snarled, his grip becoming so tight that Kenta felt something bend and shift under his skin.

Kenta let out a pained gasp, jerking against Ryuga's grip, "Stop it Ryuga! You're hurting me!"

Ryuga's eyes flashed back to amber, and he scrambled away, mentally putting himself under the hooves of a stampede of horses. When Kenta sat up, wincing as he rubbed his wrists, he stumbled to his feet, backing up faster.

"Ryuga...? Are you...?" Kenta looked up, warily, only to see that Ryuga was rushing by him.

"I'm sorry." Ryuga grunted gruffly, running out of the room, and disappearing into the crowd of kids before Kenta had a chance to stop him.

He had to get away and burn some steam off before he did something he'd regret.

* * *

Ryuto cocked his head to the side as he watched his brother bolt around the track field for what seemed the fiftieth time. His pace hadn't faltered yet, and it didn't look like he would anytime soon.

"He's still going at it, huh?" Tithi asked from his place on the bench, pulling his fushia shoes on. He had just finished his soccor practice with Yuu and was currently waiting on Dynamis to come and pick him up. His bare arms glistened with sweat under his tan tank top, his legs the same way under the white shorts.

Ryuga flew by again.

"Yep." Ryuto nodded as Yuu came over and sat down, dusting off his black shorts and green T- shirt.

"Geez, Ti. How can you stand to wear a tank this late in the afternoon? It's still winter!" Yuu shivered, pulling a light yellow coat on.

"Hot blooded." Tithi shrugged.

"Like all redheads, huh?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Dynamis appeared at that moment, twitching his head slightly to flick a stray lilac hair out of his left eye. Tithi stood, stretching slightly, before moving over to the older's side.

"So, guess I'll see you tomorrow for practice again?" Tithi asked over his shoulder.

"Yep. Unless of course the weather predictions are right, and it's a downpour." Yuu nodded, "Maybe Kenchi can join tomorrow."

Ryuga sped by again. Tithi yelped as a stray pebble hit him in the shin.

"WATCH IT RYUGA!" Tithi shouted after the older. Then he turned back to Yuu, "What are you, afraid of? Water? We train in wind, rain, sleet and snow! And speaking of Kenta, where the hell was he today- OW!"

The last excliamation of pain was from where Dynamis had thwacked the younger on the head, an eyebrow arched, "Language."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Tithi rubbed his head, "Geez, for someone who's on the history team, you sure can pack a punch."

"Yes, well, I see your point Tithi, but I don't think Tsubasa would be particularly happy to have mud on the dashboard..." Yuu trailed off as said senior walked up behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Thank god you're here! It's freezing!"

"Oh, don't listen to what Tsubasa says! Aren't we supposed to reel in the championships this year? I mean, Coach Denali said that if we trained hard enough, we'd bring in the win- Ha! Missed me!" Tithi ducked another head slap from Dynamis, backing up a step, only to be met with a set of arms around his shoulders, and a chin on his head, "Great..."

Dynamis smirked, "Pay attention and you won't get caught like that again."

Tithi rolled his eyes, but didn't make a move to get out of his partner's grip. In fact, he leaned in slightly closer.

Yuu chuckled, his teeth chattering slightly, "Well, I guess you have a point there... Tsubasa can we go now; I don't wanna get sick."

"Gladly Yuu." Tsubasa laughed, turning and leading the other away, "See you tomorrow you guys!"

"Now..." Ryuto looked at his brother, who had finally stopped running and was coming over to the bench, "Can we go before you catch your death of cold?"

"Whatever. Don't you have a car?" Ryuga growled back, chugging a bottle of water down.

"Kakeru took it- he's doing some remodeling on it."

Tithi snorted as Ryuga glared at his younger brother, "Fine."

"What's got your hair all knotted up?" Tithi muttered, "I can stand cold weather, but even I have to admit it's getting a little chilly."

"I can fix that." Dynamis whispered in the younger's ear.

Tithi rolled his eyes again, and whacked Dynamis on the back of the head, earning a small grunt of pain.

"Kenta." Ryuga answered, digging through his backpack for his phone, sighing when he saw he had missed twelve calls, six voicemails, and twenty texts from said teenager.

"What's he doing now?" Dynamis' curiousity had finally been peaked.

"It's not him, it's me."

"Ah, the old saying of, 'it's not you, it's me'. Your relationship going for a downhill spiral?"

Tithi shot Dynamis a peculiar look, "Who _are you_ and what _have you done_ with _my boyfriend_?"

Dynamis rolled his eyes this time, "I'm simply asking him a question. Is that so bad?"

Tithi didn't answer, but simply shrugged.

"Dynamis, in this case, I'm being serious." Ryuga frowned, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "I almost broke his arms during lunch today. I was trying to get him to tell me why the hell he was avoiding me, and I lost control."

"And here I was thinking Kenta had gotten you to the point where you don't do that." Ryuto muttered.

Ryuga growled and glared at him.

"Hey, don't growl at me! I'm only making a remark!" Ryuto exclaimed.

"Well, all I can say is, you need to appear on his doorstep tonight." Tithi said, before Dynamis could say anything, "Apologize, work things out, and for god's sake, get rid of the sexual tension in between you two! It's so thick I could cut it with a knife!" Before Dynamis could even open his mouth, Tithi cut him off, "And don't say anything about that fortune teller. You'd be one to talk, considering it took you a total of seven months before you worked up the courage to even _ask me out_."

"Now that was sexual tension." Ryuto shivered as a cold wind blew, "Now can we please go?! Drop me off at home, or even Kakeru's garage, and then go get to fourth base with Kenta, for fuck's sake!"

The minute the words were out of Ryuto's mouth, he wished he could take them back. Ryuga's eyes went flat black in a split second and he growled out one word.

_"Run."_


	13. Chapter 13

**The song featured is 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. 'M' rating is in full swing in this chapter, mainly because of Ryuga's mouth and two hormonal teenagers. And if you don't like the Ryuga/ Kenta pairing, please, don't read and wait until next chapter. Other than that, enjoy, my followers!**

* * *

"Well, I'm not sticking around for this fiasco." Tithi ducked out of Dynamis' grip, snatched his backpack up, and turned on his heel, heading for the black Charger on the hill.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dynamis called after him, "You can't drive-"

Dynamis cut off as he reached into his pocket, realizing his keys were missing. Ahead of him, Tithi swung the silver items on his finger, smirking mischieviously.

"Damn it! Give 'em back Ti!" Dynamis bolted after the redhead.

"Ha! Gotta catch me first!" Tithi raced up the hill, laughing in glee. When he got up to the car, he stretched his arm out, bracing himself and leaping over the hood of the car. He placed an elbow on the hood, his chin in the palm of his hand, and still twirling the keys as his older boyfriend of three years his fourteen came up on the other side, panting slightly from his run.

"Tithi, keys." Dynamis stretched his arm out, hand open, fingers wide.

Tithi smirked, "Why should I?"

"I won't pick you up from practice for a week. And I'll make sure no one else does either, so you'll have to walk home."

Tithi rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Here, catch."

Dynamis' arm shot up, catching the keys before they landed over his shoulder, "Thank you."

Tithi rolled his eyes again as Dynamis unlocked the black vehichle, sliding into the passenger seat as the lilac haired teen started the engine up.

Tithi stretched out, yawning.

"Wake me up when you get me home." Tithi murmured before falling asleep.

Dynamis sighed, "Sure. You really need to ease up on your training Ti. It's not healthy..."

* * *

Kenta jolted out of the music he was listening too, to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Sighing, he turned the radio down a little, heading for the door. The minute he opened the door, he was shoved up against the wall, one hand firmly on his hip, pinning him there, and another hand just next to his head. His eyes widened, just slightly, as he looked up into none other than Ryuga's, lust filled, amber eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kenta squeaked.

"I'm here to apologize." Ryuga leaned down, his lips next to Kenta's ear, "Properly."

Kenta shivered, breathing deeply through his nose, his shoulders tightening slightly at the feeling of Ryuga's lips in that one spat just behind his earlobe. He was helpless to stop the moan that escaped through his lips.

Dimly, Kenta realized what song was playing. He couldn't help but think that it described the white- haired teen in front of him.

**When the days are cold**  
**And the cards all fold**  
**And the saints we see**  
**Are all made of gold**

The two stumbled over to the couch, Kenta landing on his back as Ryuga landed on top of him, his tan hands on either side of his Kenta's head.

Kenta groaned softly, pulling his legs up to wrap them around Ryuga's waist.

**When your dreams all fail**  
**And the ones we hail**  
**Are the worst of all**  
**And the blood's run stale**

Ryuga was quick to pull off the younger's shirt, lips running over the now exposed collarbone dip in the throat. Kenta groaned again as the other's tounge dipped into that one sensitive spot.

**I wanna hide the truth**  
**I wanna shelter you**  
**But with the beast inside**  
**There's nowhere we can hide**

Kenta brought his shaking hands up, pulling at the black and orange tank top Ryuga was in. The elder lifted his arms, allowing the the green head to pull it off, before coming back down, this time to meet Kenta's lips in a ravenous kiss.

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

At the feeling of fingers tugging on his jeans, Kenta only too gladly arched his back to allow Ryuga to slide them off, hissing as the cool air hit the newly exposed skin.

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

"You okay?" Ryuga murmured into Kenta's throat.

"'M fine." Kenta grunted, arching his back with a growl of pleasure as Ryuga slid his hand up his boxers, dangerously close to his groin, "For fuck's sake, get it over with, will ya?!"

**At the curtain's call**  
**It's the last of all**  
**When the lights fade out**  
**All the sinners crawl**

"Impatient much, Kent?" Ryuga purred into his lover's chest. He bit down on the place just above the younger's abdomen that made him arch his back. The moan that emitted from the green haired's mouth send shivers down Ryuga's spine, sending the blood rushing faster south, causing his pants to tighten even more.

**So they dug your grave**  
**And the masquerade**  
**Will come calling out**  
**At the mess you made**

Suddenly, and most definetly surprisingly, Kenta clenched his legs tighter around Ryuga's waist, and flipped them over, smirking as he was on top, straddling the older's hips. Still, it didn't mean that Ryuga's hands were still driving him beyond crazy.

**Don't wanna let you down**  
**But I am hell bound**  
**Though this is all for you**  
**Don't wanna hide the truth**

Ryuga's half lidded eyes was enough evidence for Kenta to realize that his partner was purposely driving him close to the edge, only to stop when he was _right_ there!

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

Kenta suddenly dropped Ryuga into another heat searing kiss for dominance, the both of them groaning as the action caused their hips to grind together, causing a delicous friction that the both craved to happen again.

_So he likes that, does he? Heh, then how about this..._ Kenta pulled himself up slightly, taking in Ryuga's annoyed expression. Almost instantly, he brought his hands up to pull Kenta back down, the younger slapped the other's hands away, startling the redhead.

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

"Kenta, what the hell do you think you're- _SON OF A MOTHERFUCKER_!" Ryuga's back arched into an almost perfect 'n' shape as Kenta suddenly pulled his pants down and slammed their hips together, grinding hard.

**They say it's what you make**  
**I say it's up to fate**  
**It's woven in my soul**  
**I need to let you go**

"Keep it... up... Kenta... I... dare you..." Ryuga panted, eyes darkened with lust.

"Oh, I think I will." Kenta drawled, lifting himself to slam back down. As he did, Ryuga thrusted up, meeting his partner halfway and making them both cry out in pleasure.

Ryuga suddenly reached up, wrapping his arms around the younger, and flipping them over again, yanking both his and the green head's boxer's off in one fluid movement. Their mouths met in a frenzied kiss, groans of pleasure emitting from both of them as they ground against each other. Only when Ryuga moved a hand down to prepare the other, did Kenta break the kiss, letting out a pleasurable, mixed with pain, gasp.

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
**I wanna save that light**  
**I can't escape this now**  
**Unless you show me how**

Kenta groaned as Ryuga removed his hand, kissing his neck as he entered the other. Kenta whimpered in both pain and pleasure as he became fully seated.

"Tell me when, Kent... God, I don't like seeing you pain." Ryuga whispered, talking to his partner, but at the same time, berating himself.

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

After a few moments, Kenta groaned out, his legs wrapping around Ryuga's waist once again, "Ryuga... _MOVE_!"

Ryuga only to gladly complied, his thrusts slow and steady at first, but steadily increasing tempo.

Kenta suddenly cried out as Ryuga hit that one spot inside him, making him see stars. He was almost positive that if that happened again, he'd reach his end-

Ryuga thrusted forwards again, and Kenta screamed bloody murder as he saw white before his vision.

_"GODDAMNIT, RYUGA!"_ The shout echoed through the room as Kenta clamped down on his lover.

"Mph... Kenta..." Ryuga hissed out as he too came hard. With a slight groan, Ryuga pulled out, utterly spent. Kenta let out a slight moan at the feeling of being empty.

Then, a feeling of absolute, physical, vulnerability washed over Kenta, making him shiver. As if sensing it, Ryuga wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling a blanket that was on the back of the couch over them.

"I think we're going in late tomorrow, what do you think?" Ryuga murmured, eyes closing.

"Don't care... 'm with you." Kenta mumbled back, also falling asleep.

Ryuga's last coherent thought was, since he was too tired to say it, was, _I love you Kenta... You don't know how much, but I love you._


	14. Chapter 14

"Any of you know where Ryuga, Kenta, or Ryuto are?" Nefertiti frowned, noticing the three teenagers were missing.

Suddenly, as if in answer, Ryuga and Kenta burst into the room, slamming the door, and holding it shut. Ryuto snarled from the other side of the wood.

"_RYUGA, KENTA LET ME IN, NOW!_" Ryuto snapped, his tone holding unfathomable anger.

"How about when you calm down?" Kenta quipped back.

"Did my brother brainwash you or something?! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ryuto snarled, bringing his fist against the door and making it rattle.

"Who says so?" Kenta rolled his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO MASSACRE YOU!"

"Try it and see what happens." Both Ryuga and Kenta said as one, Ryuga going on with, "I'll send you to hell mys- SON OF A BITCH!"

Kakeru had pushed Ryuga away from the door, making him crash into the desks that Nile and Kyoya were sitting in, resulting in a pile of limbs, tables, and chairs. Kenta yelped and bolted away just as the younger Tategami turned to him, eyes narrowed.

Ryuto burst in, a smirk on his face, and his amber eyes gleaming mischieviously. He zeroed in on his brother, who was impatiently waiting for Kyoya and Nile to get off of him.

"Absolutely not." Ryuga growled when his brother opened his mouth.

"Well then I'll start rumors." Ryuto smirked back.

"Do that, and I'll murder you."

"Just get it over with! You're hardly ever in a good mood-"

"Good mood? Seems like your brother is his regular old self." Kakeru arched an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around his partner.

"Because of the fact I picked them both up at Kenta's house and pestered them all the way here. It's a wonder I even got here alive."

"It's a wonder that your mind is like that of a teenage girl's." Ryuga smirked back, fangs showing. His voice went high pitched, "_How was your night? Did you do anything extra? How was the mood?_ Ha! You'll only get me to admit anything when I'm on my last breath!"

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Ryuto snapped, straining against Kakeru's hold.

Kakeru tightened, slightly.

"Yeah, you kinda do." Ryuga rolled his eyes, then glared at Kyoya and Nile, "Would you get off of me?"

But the couple was staring down at Ryuga, Kyoya's jaw hanging open, and Nile's eyebrow disappearing into his hairline.

"Y- you a- and Kenta actually..." Nile stammered out, his voice trailing off.

Ryuga rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine! Yes!"

Almost instantly, Sophie was all over the white and red haired teen, pen and pencil in hand, "Oh! This is a story worthy putting in the school newspaper! I can just see the headline now! 'Bad Boy of the School Falls Hard-"

Sophie's rant was cut off as Wales, from where he was sitting a few feet away, kicked his sister in the shin, rolling his eyes in the process. Sophie shrieked a growl and glared at her brother.

"Leave 'em alone sis." Wales said, with a smirk, "It's their private lives, don't pry into it."

Sophie continued to glare at her brother, but sat down anyway.

"Okay kids, that's enough excitement for now." Nefertiti chuckled, amused, "Back in your seats, and we'll start our lessons..."

Nefertiti's voice trailed off as everyone moved to do as she said.

But, it still didn't stop the occasional, prying glances that the students sent Ryuga and Kenta's way.

* * *

"Tomorrow's Saturday, isn't it?" Bao asked Aguma as they drove home that afternoon.

"Yep." Aguma nodded, "Why?"

"Kakeru, again. Only this time..." A small smile tugged at the corners of Bao's mouth, and he lowered his voice, "The senior prank."

Aguma's eyes widened, and he shuddered slightly, knowing what the other was about to say-

"And I'm in on it."

"Uh, not if I have anything to say about it." Aguma quipped back.

"Oh? And how are you gonna stop me?" Bao challenged, eyes gleaming.

"You'll find out if you try and go." Aguma's voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Thankfully, for Bao, Aguma's eyes were on the road, so he didn't see the visible shiver that overtook Bao's body.

But, when the time came, Bao knew his lover would hold true to that promise.

* * *

"Aguma, _please_!" Bao groaned, desperate.

It was Saturday night. And Bao was currently in a predicament that he couldn't go _anywhere_, much less, _do anything._

"And why should I? So you can wreak havoc?" Aguma leaned over the redhead, licking at his neck, creating a hickey on his pulse point, making Bao groan in both pleasure and frustration.

"AGUMA!" Bao snapped, his patience starting to wear thin, "Untie me, now!"

"But I kinda like you this way." Aguma purred, nibbling at Bao's earlobe, "Exposed... completely at my mercy..."

Bao shivered and repressed a moan. But Aguma wasn't having any of that and bit down on Bao's earlobe, making the redhead cry out at the sensitive burst of pleasure.

"Mm... that's it, red..." Aguma murmured.

"God damn it Aguma! Untie me! Now! Please!" Bao snarled, his gold eyes darkened by anger and lust.

"You sure you want me to do that, when you're like... _this_?" Aguma brushed a hand against the tent in Bao's boxers, coaxing a half squeak, half moan sound.

"Son of a- Aguma, please!" Bao's voice didn't sound commanding, nor angry, but more... pleasured and pleading, "Let me go! Please! Let me touch you!"

"Hm... no."

"AGUMA!"

"Because you might bolt out on me."

"Damn you and your- _GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!_" Bao's body arched off of the bed when Aguma traced his hand up the inside of his thigh, gripping his erection, and rubbing slowly, sensually.

"How's that feel babe?" Aguma whispered, huskily.

Bao didn't answer, his head thrown back, his chest heaving with pants as he thrusted into the brunette's hand. Aguma chuckled, the sound and action making his shoulders shake, slightly.

"For god's- _ah!_- sake Aguma! S- st- stop teasing! J- just fuck me already! And untie me!" Bao found his voice again, getting his requests out between pants and moans.

"Soon, red. _Very_ soon..." Aguma whispered back.

* * *

"AW COME ON!" Bao groaned on the following Monday morning, "SURELY YOU GUYS COULD'VE DONE BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Well, we could've had you been here." Kakeru frowned, "Where were you, anyways?"

Bao went as red as his hair, "Um... Aguma, kinda tied me up..."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ryuto waggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Um... both?"

Kakeru, Nile, and Ryuto burst out laughing as their other friends drove up.

"Oh, you little kinky bastard!" Nile was doubled over, having trouble breathing.

"Shut up!" Bao growled as their friends walked up, raising eyebrows at the school.

"Lemme guess... Bao wasn't here and you could've done better with his help?" Kyoya asked, arms wrapping around Nile's waist as he observed the brownstone building.

"Yeah, hehe." Ryuto choked out between gasps.

"The combined efforts of a Storm, Tategami, Katashi, and Blackheart?" Wales raised his visible eyebrow, "I'd hate to see it."

But Bao was thinking... maybe he and his friends should do a mid- year and end of the year prank.

That would be... funny. And humiliating for some students.

A sinister smile came over Bao's face, and he chuckled evilly, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh... he's got a plan!" Kakeru whooped, "And I want in on it!"

"You're in it all right. In fact, everyone here is." Bao rubbed his hands together, "I just gotta wait for the time to strike..."

Everyone looked nervous, scared, or even cautious.

Whatever Bao was planning, couldn't be good.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, I'm going by the hospital this afternoon to meet up with Kai. You wanna ride and see how Cleo's doing?" Kakeru asked Bao in seventh period.

Bao looked up, blinking, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. I need to ask Kai a few questions anyway."

"Okay cool." Kakeru shrugged, and at that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

As the two packed their stuff up, Bao heard air whistling and whirled, catching a basketball right before it hit his face. He looked at the door to see Kyoya standing there, smirking so hard his fangs showing. Masamune was also there, spinning one on his forefinger and middle finger.

"Basketball practice today, man. And it _is_ Wales' father that is the new coach." Masamune said.

"Shit. I forgot all about it." Bao cursed, rubbing the back of his head, "Maybe tomorrow guys. I need to go to the hospital and check on Cleo. Plus, ask Kai some questions."

Kyoya frowned, "Dude. We play Livingston next week!"

"I know. But... Cleo's kinda my main priority right now." Bao rubbed the back of his head.

Masamune and Kyoya both animefell, resulting in Bao and Kakeru sweatdropping.

King, Nile, Aguma, and Ryuto walked up at that moment, taking in the scene.

"Um... what's going on here?" King asked, helping Masamune up.

"Dude, if you're trying to give me the spotlight, it's not gonna work." Kyoya growled as he too, stood up.

"Well, I'm not, and I'm sorry. But seriously, Cleo needs someone to look after her, considering her father's dead and her mom's going to be in prison for the rest of her life." Bao snapped back.

"Put her up for adoption. She's just a baby!" Kyoya shot back.

Kyoya suddenly realized what he had just said. Before he could think to take it back, or even run, Aguma was behind him, blocking escape. Bao stalked forwards, a low, rumbling growl building in his throat.

"That _baby_ is my niece, thank you very much. I am not going to just sit by and watch as she grows up without anyone to watch over her! She's my family, and I'm going to love her as if she's my own child, got it? But then again, you wouldn't know about that, would you? Because you're too cold hearted to know anything about love, aren't you, _lion cub_?" Bao was by now in Kyoya's personal space. Although Kyoya was nearly six inches taller than the redhead, Bao's golden eyed fury was enough to make the Tategami flinch and back down a little.

"Kakeru, let's go." Bao shoved by Kyoya, knocking him into the wall, and stalked off down the hallway.

Kakeru shook his head, ridding himself out of his awed daze, before yelping and shouting after his friend, "Hey, man! Wait up!"

* * *

"Hey Kakeru." Kai nodded at her brother, "Bao. Didn't expect to see you here."

"I came to check in on Cleo. Gave up basketball practice today- ticked off Kyoya." Bao shrugged.

"And I'm spending the night at Ryuto's tonight. Ryuga's going to Kenta's. Kyoya's probably dragging Nile home tonight..." Kakeru rubbed the back of his head.

"Then I'll work the overnight shift." Kai sighed, "Knowing Nile and Kyoya, they'll have some hard and rough, uh, private moments tonight."

"TMI." Bao muttered under his breath.

Kai rolled her eyes and Kakeru snickered.

"Ms. Tategami?" A voice asked, drawing the three's attention.

A woman stood a few feet away, in a navy skirt and white blouse stood.

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"Do you know if Cleo Blackheart has any living family members?" The woman in the suit asked.

"Ah, yes. This is him. Bao Blackheart, I'd like you to meet Chloe Rochele, the head of the social servies and adoption center at the courthouse. Chloe, this is Bao, Cleo's uncle."

"Nice to meet you." Bao held his hand out, and the woman took it, smiling warmly as she pushed her blond hair out of her eyes. Her hazel eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

"Well, I can tell already it'll be a pleasure to work with you. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you when you have the time. As I overheard, you're here to visit your niece right now, so I'll just give you my card and we can meet up wherever you'd like." Chloe pulled a card from a wallet, handing the redhead a black etched with gold piece of cardboard, "I'll leave you alone."

With that, the blonde woman walked off, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Well, she's nice." Bao murmured, pocketing the card.

"Chloe's a longtime friend of mine. I told her about you, and, uh, your relationship with Aguma. She says so long as the house is how it needs to be, and she'll overlook, your, uh, sexuality." Kai rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly.

Bao raised an eyebrow, but didn't voice his opinions. Instead, he asked, "Can I see Cleo now?"

"Right this way." Kai gladly led the way, Kakeru trailing along behind the two, almost lazily.

* * *

Bao cornered Wales during lunch the next day at school, who, unfortunetly, was with Julian.

"Son of a-" Wales jumped out of his skin when the redhead literally appeared out of nowhere, tapping him on the shoulder, knocking him out of the middle of his make out session with his blonde boyfriend, "BAO! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Your dad in the gym, or does he just show up after school?" Bao asked.

"He's in the gym. Why?" Wales asked, eyes narrowed in anger.

"I need to talk to him about the basketball season. I'm thinking that I'm sit out most of the season. Thanks man!" Bao rushed off, towards the gym.

"Uh, not if I have anything to say about it." Wales muttered, pulling his phone out and sending out a mass text.

_Meet at gym, ASAP._

* * *

"Coach?" Bao knocked on the wooden door, leading into the gym office.

"Yes?" Wales' father, Coach Brigsby, looked, "And who are you?"

"The name's Bao Blackheart. I need to talk to you-" Bao started.

"Ah! The star player I've heard so much about." Brigsby smiled, "Sit down, boy. I need to talk to you about some things too."

Bao sat, a little uncomfortable, in the chair.

"Now, my boy, what is it you wanna talk about?" The coach asked.

"Um, well, I'm sure you know about the triple jailbreak that happened last weekend, right?" Bao asked.

"Yes, I do. Yumiya, Katashi, and your sister." Brigsby sighed.

"Yes, and my sister is the way she is now because of the fact her husband died in a car crash, about a month ago. And her daughter, Cleo, who is my niece, is in a coma at the moment. She's showing signs of waking up, thank god, but considering her mom's going to jail when she wakes up, she needs someone to look after her. I don't feel comfortable putting her up for adoption, and I have a meeting with the social worker this weekend, and I-"

"Bao?" Brigsby cut the redhead off, a knowing smile on his face.

"Sir?"

"If you're trying to ask me to let you sit some or all of this season out, I'm perfectly fine with it. To me, family always comes before the sport. I realized that when Wales was in his freshman year and he was doing drama and choreography. I was too preoccupied with coaching the Black Tigers to show up at any of his shows. Only when his grades started to slip did I resign from my proffesional coaching and put my family first. So, in answer to your question, yes. I'll put that Tategami kid in the spotlight, no matter his protests."

At that moment, there was crashing outside of the office, and the door flung open to reveal Kyoya, Masamune, Yuu, Kenta, Ryuga, and Benkei rushing in, Benkei tackling Masamune to the ground, with everyone else around on the ground. Bao shot to his feet, staring down at the group.

"DUDE ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Masamune exclaimed, "And let go of me!"

Masmaune sank his teeth into Benkei's arm, earning him a howl of pain as he was lifted up several feet off the ground.

"What's the big idea, you little brat?!" Benkei snarled.

From the doorway, anime sparks of anger appeared over King's head and he rushed in, "Hey, dude! Let him go!"

"I'm not taking the spotlight just because you think your family comes before the sport!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Bao got up into Kyoya's face, "Why don't you raise a family with Nile and see why the fuck I'm doing this?! Then you might understand a little about the term, 'family love'!"

"DON'T START WITH ME ABOUT FAMILY LOVE!" Kyoya pushed back into Bao.

"Oh yeah?! Well, guess what Tategami?! You're getting the spotlight rather you like it or not! I'm _quitting the team_!" Bao turned to Coach Brigsby, "I'll turn my resignation sheet in tomorrow."

With that, Bao stormed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday arrived in no time. Bao and Aguma had met at the Starbucks in town, waiting on Chloe Rochele.

"Didn't she say ten o' clock?" Aguma frowned at his watch, noticing it was close to eleven.

"Yes she did. But Kai called and said she got held up in an abuse case and that she'd be late." Bao shrugged, stirring his mocoa, while watching out the window.

As on cue, Chloe walked in, pace brisk. Her eyes riveted to the couple, and she smiled, walking over.

"Ah, Bao. I'm so sorry for the wait. I had hoped to call you earlier, but apparently, I couldn't." Chloe said as she said down. When the waitress walked up, she quickly ordered a black coffee, "Now, why don't we get down to business. Of course, I'd like you to introduce me to your, ahem, friend, here."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Chloe, this is Aguma. Aguma, Chloe Rochele, the social worker. I guess you kinda figured that out already though..."

"Nice to meet you." Aguma nodded, "I'm guessing you're handling our case?"

"Our, huh?" Chloe picked up on the reference, "You mean to say that you're both willing to become parents of this child?"

Bao bristled, "This _child_, is my niece, and I would appreciate it if you called her by her name, which is Cleo."

Chloe nodded and wrote something down on a sheet of paper. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Aguma lay a hand on Bao's shoulder, using his thumb to stroke the collarbone. An act of calming the wild animal down, it seemed.

"Okay, next question. Either of you have jobs?" Chloe asked, sipping her coffee.

"I got an interview with the head of NFA next Saturday." Aguma spoke up.

Bao jumped, "What? When did this happen?"

"Uh, surprise? If you can give up the basketball team and face Kyoya's anger, I can give up football and face Ryuga's." Aguma rubbed the back of his head, a little sheepishly.

Bao didn't answer, but blinked at Aguma, his golden eyes showing confusion.

"Ahem. Anyway, that's good. You'll get good pay in that place. And from what Kai says about Ryuga... well, I'd tell him where you're working, and you'll be fine." Chloe laughed.

Bao sighed, and took another sip of his mocoa, sending a half hearted glare at the brunette next to him, who simply shrugged.

Chloe glanced at her watch, sighing when she saw the time, "Guys, I'm sorry to do this, but I need to get back to the courthouse. If you don't mind, could we continue this maybe next Saturday?"

"Sure." Bao shrugged, "Same time, same place?"

"That would be great, thanks." Chloe smiled, putting her papers in a briefcase, and starting to place the money for her drink on the counter.

"I'll take care of that. You go on." Bao stopped her.

"Ha ha, thanks, I appreciate it. I'll see you next Saturday, Mr. Blackheart." And with that, Chloe walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys had better thank me for this. Several notes on this chapter.**

**One: I researched the love language, Italian, and translated two things. The first saying is, 'No touching, my love'. The second one is, 'Don't I?'**

**Two: You got two yaoi scenes in this chapter. One of Wales and Julian, the other of Nile and Kyoya. (Newbie, the latter is dedicated to you, got it?)**

**Three: According to Word Document, this chapter is nineteen pages long, about 90% of it being yaoi.**

**Four: If you die of nosebleed, it's because of your own possible idiocy, 'cause I warned you about... five times already.**

**Five: Sue me, if you dare.**

* * *

Nefertiti sighed when she saw Bao and Wales asleep at their desks, along with everyone else chattering excitedly- the next day was the first basketball game of the season without Bao.

"Okay kids, that's enough." Nefertiti clapped her hand, only getting a few of the kids attention. Scowling, Nefertiti, shouted, "EVERYBODY, QUIETEN DOWN!"

The whole class went quiet, and Bao and Wales shot up, with twin yells of, "What the hell?!"

"We have a test today, in case you kids have forgotten." Nefertiti scowled.

A collective groan rose up from the class.

"Well, you may as well but an F on my test, 'cause there's no way I'm getting above a 70." Bao muttered.

"Maybe if you had studied instead of-" Nefertiti started, but was quickly cut off.

"I'm going to the office before I snap." Bao stood up, "And for your information, I've been up the past fourty- eight hours working on paperwork for Cleo. Ask Kai, if you need to."

The door slammed shut behind the redhead, making Nefertiti blink, before frowning in Wales' direction, "And your excuse?"

"Argueing with my parents until five this morning. I only got an hour's worth of sleep."

"And I can back that one up." Sophie volunteered, "It was three this morning before I got fed up with it and put my earplugs in and fell asleep."

Nefertiti frowned, her hand hovering over the tests, which were five pages long. She had wanted to get them graded over the weekend, but...

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you kids." Nefertiti said, hands going back down to her desk, catching everyone's attention, "If you study over the weekend, and the majority of the class makes a B+ or better on Monday, I'll give you all next week off, just watching movies, and even let you bring in snacks and drinks for it. Got it?"

The whole class spurred into action, making Nefertiti raise an eyebrow.

Wales suddenly snapped awake, pulling out his books, and reading through them. Nile moved into his own seat from where he had been making out with Kyoya- although, Nefertiti wasn't surprised; just mildly irritated- and pulled out his study guide. Kenta pulled out his notes, glaring at Ryuga irritatedly when he tried to take them from him.

"Maybe if you kept up with everything, you'd be able to study, now wouldn't you?" Nefertiti heard the Yumiya child smirk.

"Kenta! I know where they are, I just left them at home because I thought we were having the test today!" Ryuga protested.

Nefertiti looked away as a devious glint appeared in Kenta's eyes and he leaned up, his lips next to Ryuga's ear as he whispered something in the elder's ear.

Nefertiti _really_ didn't want to know what it was about.

* * *

"First, studying for a test all weekend, and now, Ishi- Ryuko has her class practicing these steps for an upcoming dance routine." Wales muttered, glaring at the sheets of paper in his hands. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, shoulders tense in both anger and fatigue. It was Sunday afternoon.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Julian asked, peering over the redhead's shoulder, "They don't even look that hard!"

"You underestimate Dynamis' sister." Wales snorted, "It's harder than it looks."

"Hmm... maybe you need a fresh mind to get the jist of them." Julian mused, his hands kneading into Wale's shoulders, making the redhead groan in relief, pressing back into his boyfriend's touch.

"Keep that up and I'll fall asleep." Wales murmured, his shoulders relaxing with each knot Julian worked out of his neck, shoulders, and back.

"Well, I can't have that, now can I?" Julian purred, seductively.

Wales groaned again, this time in anticipation. He felt his partner move the hair covering his right eye, and he opened it, cerculan meeting sapphire.

"Maybe I'll let you have control then, hm?" Wales' smirked. He inwardly jumped for joy when he say Julian's face contort into shock.

"Are you being serious, or are you playing with me Wales?" Julian growled.

"Serious." Wales' smirk grew wider at Julian's flabbergasted face. It quickly faded when Julian suddenly shoved him backwards on to the bed, his wrists pinned above his head.

"Okay, so maybe I gave you a little too much leeway..." Wales muttered.

"Last chance, you sure about this Wales?" Julian drawled.

"If I wasn't, I could easily flip you over." Wales rolled his eyes, before scowling, "And since when did you get so strong?"

"I've just been waiting for an oppurtunity like this, is all." Julian removed his hand from around Wales' wrist. The redhead rolled his eyes and moved his arms to pulled Julian down for a kiss, but found he couldn't. Eyes widening, his head snapped upwards to see that, somehow, Julian had managed to somehow _freaking handcuff his arms to the headboard_!

"When in the hell-" Wales cut off as Julian kissed him, ferociously. Teeth nipped at his lower and upper lip, forcing the redhead to open his mouth, and allow Julian to slip his tounge inside his mouth.

Wales groaned in pleasure, his earlier thoughts disappearing like dust in the wind.

Strange that his mind would think of a classic rock song in a time like this...

Wales jerked against his bonds when Julian's knee came up between his legs, rubbing his semi- hard erection. A low, guttural noise erupted from deep within his chest, and he felt the blonde above him shiver, before pulling away, both males breathing heavy.

"Hmm... should I leave you like this Wales?" Julian asked, more to himself, than to the one tied down under him.

"Bastard." Wales growled, "Do it and see what happens next time I get you alone."

"Promises, promises." Julian chuckled, the sound sending an electric jolt down Wales' spine, straight to his groin.

"Julain... untie me." Wales hissed, "NOW!"

"You were the one who said I could have control." Julian smirked, moving away from the bed, "Don't tell me you're going back on that promise now."

Wales growled, more in anger at himself than at his partner. Julian knew that Wales kept true to his promises, even if they were good or bad, with evil or nice.

And he had the redhead backed into a corner, right where he wanted him.

"Oh... I _hate _you!" Wales groaned in anger.

"You say that now... but give me half an hour, or even longer, and you'll be seeing stars and crying out how much you _love_ me." Julian purred, coming back to Wales, something in his hand.

Wales bit the inside of his lower lip, wondering what the hell Julian had planned. That thought was quickly pushed out when he felt the blonde start to push his jeans down, being very careful not to touch the redhead's groin.

"Damn it Julian!" Wales seethed, thrusting upwards, into empty air.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Julian smirked, drawing away, "As much as I would love to, I don't want to have to tie you legs down either."

Wales groaned, eyes shutting tight, and trying to get that image out of his mind.

No such luck. Now he had a picture of himself a drooling, begging, pleading, tied down spread eagle, picture of himself in his mind.

Dare he say it aloud, but it sent his arousal through the roof.

"Hmm... that seemed to catch your attention." Julian's voice was right next to Wales' ear, a low, sultry whisper, "Tell me Wales... do you _want _to be tied down and at my mercy?"

Wales groaned, arching upwards, seeking the Italian's touch.

"Ah, ah, ah." Julian breathed, "_Non toccare, il mio amore_."

Wales groaned, "You bloody tease. You _know _how I get when you speak to me in Italian!"

"_Non ho_? I do?" Julian laughed, huskily.

"JULIAN!" Wales snarled, "Fucking touch me already!"

"All in due time, my love." Julian hummed.

Wales whined in need, "Julian! Please!"

Julian paused, his blue eyes meeting his lover's own. He seemed to be... thinking.

"Very well then." Julian purred. "But first..."

Wales gasped, surprised as a blindfold slipped over his eyes, before growling, "Julian Konzern, you know I hate not seeing you!"

"Sorry baby. This is all about me right now. You should never have let me have control. Now I'm about to show you why some Italians are known as sex demons." Julian laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

Wales half groaned, half moaned.

What in the hell was Julian fixing to do to him?

* * *

"Well!" Nefertiti exclaimed Monday afternoon from her desk. She was home with her brother, who was mindlessly flipping through the TV channels while murmuring low things into his cell phone, no doubt to Kyoya.

"Hey, wait a sec Yoya. I think Nef just finished grading those tests..." Nile looked at his sister, "Movie week?"

"I'll say! Everyone made a ninety or above!" Nefertiti exclaimed, "And Kyoya made the highest grade in the class, since he turned in his notes! A hundred and five! You got a ninety five little brother. You might wanna hurry to catch up with you boyfriend."

Nefertiti smirked at the last part.

Nile rolled his eyes, "He needs good grades to stay on the basketball team. I'm not surprised."

"Yeah well, I've talked to his other teachers and Ryo. We've all agreed that if he keeps his grades where they are now, he'll be _required _to graduate early." Nefertiti snorted, "The kid's a genius. All A's in every single one of his classes. No wonder he doesn't care if he gets in trouble for PDA with you..."

Nefertiti's voice trailed off as she walked up the stairs, "Tell Kyoya he can come over for the night, but you two better keep it PG- 13. I need my sleep."

Nile blinked once, twice. He snapped back to the present at Kyoya's voice.

_"Yo. Nile, ya there?"_

"Uh... yeah. Why don't you come over. Nef says you can spend the night. We just can't do anything. And we need to talk anyway." Nile pulled the phone from his ear, ignoring Kyoya's protests, and hung up.

Holding his head in between his hands, Nile stared down at the wood floor.

His Kyoya had been keeping a secret from him that he deserved to know.

* * *

Kyoya walked into the Storm's house, looking in the living room to see Nile wasn't there.

Must be in the bedroom, Kyoya thought, making his way up the stairs.

Indeed the brunette was, staring at the door, and making Kyoya freeze at the furious look in his eyes. The room was dark, the only light being the fact that the moon was coming in between a slit in the curtains. The scene made Nile look even more intimidating.

Oh... shit.

"Um... what's up?" Kyoya asked, nervously. He shut the door behind him, throwing his duffel bag on the floor.

"Lock it." Nile commanded, voice cold.

"Okay..." Kyoya frowned, locking the bedroom door.

"Now get over here and explain why the hell you didn't tell me you would be graduating early this year." Nile growled.

Kyoya froze, blinking several times. Nile was glaring at him, green eyes flashing ferociously.

"Nefertiti told you... didn't she?" Kyoya asked slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes." Nile nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to... but I was trying to persuade my teachers to let me stay in school for the rest of the year." Kyoya sighed, "They keep saying no..."

"But you know how I feel about you not telling me things Kyoya." Nile whispered, moving closer to his boyfriend, "It makes feel like you don't trust me. That you don't love me."

"I do. I know." Kyoya nodded.

And boy did Kyoya know. Before the two had gotten together in their sophmore year, they had been best friends. They could read each other like a book... Well, Kyoya had been able to read Nile easily, the Egyptian, not so much. And Kyoya had seen signs of Nile being hurt. The bruises, the grades dropping, the fact that his friend had seemed so distant.

Then the green haired teen had found out why...

* * *

_Kyoya had just entered Kuro's room, intent on asking the basketball coach if he could take the day off, for Kai needed his help on a case. He looked around, seeing the elder Blackheart nowhere in sight._

_Sighing, he turned back to the door, getting ready to leave, but heard a noise outside. Panicking, Kyoya bolted into the closet, the door shutting behind him just as the class door opened._

_"Get in here, you worthless slut." Rago Black snarled, pushing in an all too familiar person into the room._

_Kyoya gasped, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth as he saw Nile being shoved up against the closet door. He inched backwards as far he could go, which was only about three feet. He could still hear and see everything through the slits in the door._

_"Rago... please! Don't do this!" Nile pleaded._

_"SHUT UP!" The sound of flesh on flesh, followed by a cry of pain made Kyoya wince, "You're mine. You don't let anyone touch you, and you don't talk to anyone else. Understand, whore?"_

_"Yes, Rago! I do!" Nile's voice held uncontained fear._

_"I don't think you do. I think you need a good reminder of what happens if you disobey me..."_

_Kyoya heard the sound of denimn swishing, and Nile's whimpers of fear and horror, "Rago... no. Please! I'll do whatever you say! Anything but this!"_

_"That's right, you will do whatever I say. You know why? Because I'm the only one with enough nerve to put up with you." Rago chuckled, evilly._

_**He's the only one that has enough nerve to put up with MY best friend?!** Kyoya's blood boiled, and he snarled, making the two outside fall silent. He shoved hard against the closet door, throwing the two off balance; Nile to floor, Rago stumbling backwards. Before the black haired senior knew what was going on, Kyoya delivered a strong armed punch into the taller's jaw, before kicking him in the gut, sending him into the wall, just as Kuro walked in with Nefertiti._

_"What in the hell is going on here?!" Both women exclaimed._

_"Take Rago to the office." Kyoya growled, kneeling next to Nile, who latched on to him, crying into his chest, "And see if you can get that bastard to admit he's been sexually abusing Nile here."_

_"I'm calling Kai." Kuro said, "Nef, you take Rago to the office, and do try not to send him six feet under."_

_Seven months later, Nile found Kyoya asking him to the spring formal. Of course, the Egyptian was hesitant, but Nefertiti approved, and with promises of being nothing like Rago had been, and taking everything slow from Kyoya, Nile had accepted._

* * *

Fast forward three years later, and the two were still together, going strong. Sure, there was the occasional arguement, but this one seemed like it would test their relationship.

"Listen, if you want me to start purposely doing bad on work, I can. Might even get out of the basketball spotlight, and it'll give me more time with you-" Kyoya was cut off.

"Don't Kyoya." Nile smiled, forcefully, but it was still a smile, "I'm not upset at you because of the fact you're a bit of a egghead-"

"Hey!" Kyoya scowled, "I'm just smart!"

"Beside the point. I just wish you had told me about it." Nile looked slightly irritated, "I don't like being blindsided."

"I know. I know. I was going to tell you if the teachers didn't see why I want to stay here at our next meeting. But... Nef beat me to it, I guess." Kyoya's shoulders slumped.

"Hey." Nile laid a hand on Kyoya's knee, "I'm not upset. Do I need to drill that in your head?"

Kyoya smirked in response, "No."

"But... Wait a second. Your mind just went for the gutter, didn't it?" Nile blinked, before a smirk of his own settled over his face, "Gotta keep it PG- 13, Yoya."

"Who said that again?" Kyoya purred, pulling Nile into his lap.

"Nef did." Nile gasped as Kyoya's fangs sank into his neck.

"Mm... does she consider a handjob rated R?"

"If we were- AH!- quiet, maybe not..." Nile panted, eyes having dialated with lust.

"Then how about..." Kyoya worked at Nile's jeans, getting the button undone and zipper down.

"Wait a second...!" Nile cut off with a low hiss of pleasure as Kyoya slipped his hand into his boxers, stroking his semi- hard erection.

"You sure you want me to just leave you like this?" Kyoya purred.

"N- no!" Nile growled.

"Okay then." Kyoya smirked, twisting his wrist just slightly to the left, with just barely enough pressure to let Nile even know his hand was there.

"Kyoya!" Nile bit into the green head's shoulder, muffling a cry of pleasure, "Harder!"

"Mmm... Of course..." Kyoya squeezed harder, and Nile bucked upwards, seeking more friction. Kyoya chuckled.

Nile panted lowly, before suddenly settling down on Kyoya's own jean clad erection, grinding his hips slowly into Kyoya's own, earning low hisses of pleasure.

"Nile, tease me like this, I'll double it on you." Kyoya growled.

Nile suddenly pulled away, smirking at Kyoya's desperate expression, "Get your clothes off and lay down."

Kyoya, understanding what was about to happen, smirked, standing, and literally tearing off his clothes. Nile grinned like a Cheshire cat. Kyoya frowned, "Hey, what's with the- NILE!"

Nile laughed as Kyoya suddenly found himself handcuffed to the headboard, "Only I get to touch, pretty boy."

"Nile... let me go, now." Kyoya snarled.

"Mm..." Nile pretended to think, "No."

"Nile Storm..." Kyoya hissed.

"But look at you Kyoya." Nile drawled, crawling over his boyfriend's body, "Hot and bothered all because of me... You sure you don't like me having control every now and then?"

Kyoya couldn't answer, because at the same moment Nile kissed him, the Egyptian slammed their erections together, the overly sensitive nerves being rubbed on making Kyoya let out a muffled scream of pleasure, in which Nile swallowed, greedily.

Nile laughed as he pulled away, "If that's the response of skin on skin, it looks like I'll have to gag you for what I'm about to do."

"Don't you... even... dare..." Kyoya panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Spoke too soon Kyoya." Nile smirked, and suddenly, Kyoya found himself blindfolded and gagged. Kyoya let out a muffled shout of protest.

"Relax. You'll see why I did what I did." Nile chuckled.

Kyoya's mind went temporarily blank as Nile's mouth suddenly latched on to his erection, swallowing. The tightening and relaxing of the younger's throat muscles had Kyoya arching his back off of the bed, letting out a muffled moan of pleasure.

Nile laughed, the vibrations around his partner's cock making him writhe in pleasure.

Kyoya panted, hazily. Nile's tounge continued to work wonders on him, driving him closer and closer to the edge. His back arched every time that wet muscle dived into his slit, and writhing as it payed special attention to the head.

Kyoya suddenly felt his stomach begin to tighten, and, with a muffled cry of pleasure, he reached his brink.

Nile gagged a little at first, before swallowing his partner's load. Chuckling he pulled away, seeing the elder in a fine sheen of sweat. Reaching up, he pulled the cloth away from Kyoya's mouth, and almost instantly-

"Fuck you Nile, I wanted to touch." Kyoya hissed, still unable to see.

"Mmm..." Nile purred, "But what good is touching when you can _taste _me?"

"Oh no, you don't. Not when I'm tied like this-" Kyoya cut off as Nile kissed him, one hand at his neck and applied just slight pressure. Gagging a little, Kyoya forced himself to sit upright. Only when he was in a more comfortable position, did Nile let up, and Kyoya could breath again.

Nile pulled away, smirking in the darkness.

"Nile Storm, if you ever do that again, I swear to god, I'll put you through a week's worth of sexual torture." Kyoya hissed.

"Whatever." Nile said, "Bet you could swallow me whole now, couldn't you?"

Kyoya sensed his boyfriend's movements before he even was told what to do. Lurching forwards as far as he could, his lips found Nile's own erection, and he sucked. Hard.

Nile let out a strangled sound of pleasure, his hips jerking forwards, forcing Kyoya to deep throat him.

"Damn it Yoya." Nile breathed. Kyoya hummed, and Nile had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from screaming.

Kyoya continued to hum, and Nile had to bite harder and harder to keep from crying out. Only when he was right on the brink of orgasm did Kyoya stop, making Nile blink several times, panting. Glancing down, he was surprised to see Kyoya had pulled away, blindfold off, and somehow gotten out of his cuffs, and he was smirking smugly, with his arms crossed over his chest. He dangled the cuffs on one finger.

"How did you..." Nile panted, shocked.

"There's a specific way to get out of these things without picking them." Kyoya drawled. He suddenly flipped Nile on his stomach, arms behind his back, and with an audible click, handcuffed his wrists together.

"Kyoya!" Nile hissed as he was flipped on to his back.

"Hold still for a minute, huh?" Kyoya stood, going over to his duffel bag. Nile lifted his head to see Kyoya pull on a pair of sweats, and something from the side pocket.

Kyoya made his way back over to the bed, "Remember what I said about you teasing me, you'd get double the trouble?"

"Yeah..." Nile narrowed his eyes.

"Well, punishment is..." Kyoya smirked, and kissed Nile senseless, so he didn't notice the cock ring being placed on his erection. He pulled away, "A week's worth of sexual frustration. Only if you're good, will I give you release."

Nile stared in shock at his boyfriend, who pulled the handcuffs off and pulled the covers over them, "You bitch! You can't leave me like this!"

"You started it." Kyoya reminded him with a sleepy smirk, "Now be quiet, I'm sleepy."

"But Kyoya-"

"If you go to sleep, maybe even in the morning..." Kyoya murmured.

Nile shut up after that.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm deleting chapter 17. My author's note. Because, obviously, I'm back!**

* * *

"Okay kids." Nefertiti walked into the class the next day, looking slightly drawn out, "I know I said we'd have a movie week, but unfortunetly, a friend of mine has requested that she come in today and talk with you about your job, simply because of Kuro Blackheart, and what's been going on here for the past three years."

Nefertiti motioned someone in, and none other than Kai Tategami walked in, her face set into a stoic expression.

Kyoya looked shocked.

Bao looked horrified.

Ryuga looked furious.

Everyone else... mixed up.

"Morning kids. I'm sure most of you know me as Kyoya's older sister," Kai started, earning several nods, "But what you don't know about me, is the job I work. How many of you know what SVU stands for?"

Although most knew, no one else said anything.

"SVU is an acronym for Special Victims Unit. Special Victims involves things such as abuse cases-" Bao flinched at that- "Sex crimes-" Nile clutched on to Kyoya's hand- "Human trafficing, and anything else you can think of that doesn't involve your run of the mill crimes."

Thinking no one could hear him, Damian muttered to Jack, "What about the male prostitutes in here?"

"Damian Hart." Kai said, hearing the junior. The teenager jumped in his seat, "You're one to be talking. Your dad... didn't he bring home a different woman every night after your mother left him? Aren't you the sole supporter of the both of you?"

"That's private!" Damian snarled, snapping to his feet, eyes flashing in anger.

"And they haven't all been women either, have they?" Kai continued, walking down the aisle to the junior.

"So?!" Damian seethed.

"You're a classic example of someone who picks on other people who are different because of the fact they can't stand someone close to them is." Kai smirked, "In this case, you pick on gays, such as my brother and Nile, because your dad is."

"N- no I don't!" Damian sat back down, for the woman was now in front of him, staring him down, "You're wrong!"

"Have it your way." Kai said, leaning close, "But you know I'm right."

Kai shoved away, and made her way back down the opposite aisle, "Now the main reason I'm here is because of the fact that Ryo has called me in to do a sex education class for all homerooms for the next few weeks. Yours is the first, simply because I don't want to interrupt you in the middle of your movie week. Specifically, for this class, I'm giving an LGBT sex education. Now, for those of you wondering, LGBT is also known as the homosexual talk. You can see why I'm giving this particular talk, can't you?"

Some nodded, others looked away.

"But going back to what I said earlier, about my field of study, some people are abused, bullied, or even used, simply for another's pleasure." Kai was standing at the front of the room now, arms behind her back and feet spread wide, her natural stance of duty.

"Now, you can or can't write what I say, I don't mind. It may help you in future, I don't know. But I will be giving each of you a phamplet on your way out. In three months, I'll be back, and I'll be asking if you learned anything..."

Kai continued on, and Bao couldn't help but feel that Kai was trying to help ease some tension in the school.

Because this little niche of hell certainly needed it.

* * *

"Oh... you're sister being in homeroom today and giving us this?!" Wales groaned during lunch, waving the phamplet that Kai had promised into Kyoya's face, much to the green head's irritation. He snatched it from the redhead.

"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious. I'm just as unhappy about it as you are." Kyoya snorted.

"I'm actually all for it." Nile murmured, making Kyoya jump. The Egyptian had seemed ultra quiet since third period.

"Uh... why?" Wales shot him a look.

"Does it matter why?" Kyoya snarled, "He says he's all for it, he's all for it! What's it to you?"

"Easy tiger." Kakeru muttered. Then, louder, so the group could hear him, "One name: Rago Black."

Silence overcame the courtyard, which was filled with the group from homeroom, minus Damian and Jack, of course. They all remember their sophmore year and the events that had taken place. Now they understood why Nile seemed quiet and distant.

"Page one, there you go." Bao chewed on an apple, before reading aloud from his phamplet, "Some men may buy sweets for them, take them to a cinema or to an isolated place and may sexually abuse them. The adolescents should be bold enough to refuse such offer. If any one tries to touch the genitals or make any sexual advances unexpectedly, he should be reprimanded immediately by saying loudly, "Stop it, I do not like it." Invariably such people are cowards and not criminals. They respond favourably to your anger. If he continues inspite of your warning, you should leave the place immediately and without feeling offended inform your teacher, parents or the police. If you submit to him even once, you will be victimized repeatedly. Sexual abuse like this is a crime." Bao paused frowning, "I'd say that pretty much sums up sophmore year, what do you say, Kyoya, Nile?"

"In all honesty, it was more Nile's deal, than mine. I just save him." Kyoya said, having wrapped his arms around the younger, before whispering in his ear, "And got great little piece of sexy ass in the process."

Nile rolled his eyes and hit Kyoya over the head with his Geography book, "Perv."

"Ow!" Kyoya rubbed the now forming bump, "What the hell was that for?"

"You know damn well what. And yes, Bao, that sums it up."

"Moving on from that subject, turn to page five, half way down." Kakeru said, reading aloud, "In the sexual abuse of children the perpertrator is normally an adult or older sibling. The following can be considered sexual abuse of a child. Touching or fondling the genitals of a child, asking the child to fondle the genitals of an adult exposure of genitals in the presence of a child, showing pornographic pictures to a child or using a child for making pornography or having sexual act with a child. Apart from the preponderant effects of sadness, anger, helplessness and distrust of others, sexually abused people have been found to be prone to variety of psychological and behavioural disturbances caused by the trauma of abuse. These could be bed wetting, nightmares, sleep disorders, depression, anxiety, extreme inhibition, low self esteem caused by a sense of guilt and shame, and other multiple personality disorders." Kakeru tossed his coke can in the trash, before saying, "You can beat me to a pulp if you like Bao, but that sums up what I saw in Kuro's room all those weeks ago. She seemed a little to close to comfort, in my opinion, and almost seemed to be accusing you of being a boy. I didn't hear all she said, but it seemed she wished you were dead. I mean, why else would you be getting off the team and trying to adopt Cleo?"

Bao looked down at the picnic table, picking at a splinter, before quietly saying, "Yeah, you got a point."

Aguma wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders, glaring slightly at the younger Tategami.

"And then page fifteen." Ryuto mused, looking down, before reading, "When a young male is abused or bullied, he may feel, if he is a homosexual, that they may feel the crime is "punishment" for their sexual orientation, worry that the assult affects their sexual orientation, fear they were targeted because they are gay in which this fear may lead to withdrawal from the community or may develop self-loathing related to their sexual orientation. Not only that, they may feel that their relationship with their partner may include the following: the relationship will be disrupted from the assult, may be disrupted from the other's reaction to the assult, such as lack of belief or support, and that the relationship may be disrupted by the survivor's reaction to or coping with said assult." Ryuto flipped his phamlet shut, "Sounds like a certain snake named Reiji when he got Yuu in the hallway on the first day of school."

Tsubasa glared at the Katashi, his hands over Yuu's ears.

"Don't look at me that way! Think of it as my way of asking what you two have been!"

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling sixth period.

"Well, guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Wales stood, "Come on boys. Choreography's up."

"Wonderful." Bao muttered, feet dragging as he followed.

"See you baby." Nile pecked Kyoya on the cheek, "Try not to worry about me, huh?"

"I'll talk to you later." Ryuto punched Kakeru's arm lightly, "We'll see each other tonight, with what I got planned for everyone."

As the group departed, a figure watched from the shadows, his eyes on one particular person. A certain brunette. One who needed to know his place.

One whose name was Nile Storm.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, Nef. Is it okay if I stay after school with you? I may have to walk home, but I need to practice on my soccor lessons." Nile said to his sister that afternoon.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll leave the door open." Nefertiti nodded.

"Thanks." Nile ducked out of the room.

* * *

It was close to seven when Nile was walking home. The sky had already turned dark, and the streets were empty. Nile couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Just as he was passing an alleyway, someone grabbed him, and shoved him against the wall. Nile gasped in pain, wincing. He looked up, freezing when red eyes met his green ones.

"Rago..." Nile whispered.

"Hello again, you little slut." Rago smirked, "So, you've been fucking that Tategami bitch, huh?"

"What have you done with Kyoya?!" Nile snarled, starting to fight back.

Rago pushed back against him, threading his hand through the Egyptian's hair, and slamming the back of his head against the brick wall. Nile winced, then snarled, jerked an arm free, and threw a strong armed punch, catching the man off balance, giving him enough time to run.

Kyoya's house was only three blocks away...

Nile pulled his phone out, dialing Kyoya's number as he ran.

On the third ring, the other answered, "_Yo. What's up Nile_?"

"Are you home?" Nile panted.

"_Yeah, why_?"

Two blocks away.

"Rago's back. He's chasing me."

There was a beat of silence before...

"_Damn it. Where are you?_"

"One block."

"_Door's open, and both Kakeru and Kai are here. I'll tell them what's up. Knock three times, fast. I'll be waiting._"

"Kyoya wait." Nile whispered, "Stay on the line with me. Please. I'm only a few minutes away."

"_Of course Nile. I'm right here, just keep running. Hey, Kai! Rago's after Nile and he's on his way here!_"

There was a curse in the background. And shouting.

"I'm coming up the stairs now." Nile said, running up the apartment building's stairs, hearing Rago behind him.

"_Easy Nile. Take it easy. Listen to me. Kai's waiting for you right outside the door. Knock fast three times. That'll be your signal. Got it?_"

"Three times fast. Right." Nile bolted down the hallway of Kyoya's floor, and came to the Tategami's door, hanging up, and knocking rapidly, three times.

"Bitch! I'll get you!" Rago's snarl sounded through the hallway

Nile whipped around, eyes widening at the black haired, red eyed man.

The door flung open and someone dragged the younger Storm in, and Kai stepped into the hallway, gun drawn. Almost instantly, a set of arms wrapped around Nile's waist, pulling him to the couch and into a warm embrace.

"Hey. Shh. I'm right here." Kyoya whispered, stroking Nile's arms and hair.

Nile clutched Kyoya's sleeveless jacket, curling into a ball on Kyoya's lap.

There was a curse from Kai in the hallway, and the door slammed shut, the locks flying shut.

"He ran when he saw me." Kai reported, holstering the weapon, clicking the safety on, "Nile, I'm calling your sister and telling her you're spending the night here. Then, I'm gonna need a statement, got it?"

Nile nodded, numbly, before saying, "I'm just glad Kyoya had me take those karate classes all those years ago."

"Told you they would come in handy." Kyoya snorted.

"Yeah, you did." Nile rolled his eyes.

"And I'm telling you right now Kyoya, keep your hands off of Nile. He needs time, 'cause if Rago has broken out of prison, he's coming for Nile. Nile'll need time, and trust." Kai called from the kitchen.

Kyoya's arms tightened around Nile's waist, "You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know... but for once... listen to your sister?" Nile asked.

Kyoya nodded, "Of course."

The two stayed that way, in each other's arms, for the rest of the night.

* * *

Surprisingly, the next day, Nefertiti gave Nile and Kyoya a break in class. She let them sleep. In her class.

Bao just about exploded.

Instead, it was Wales.

"Okay, so you get on my and Bao's ass about sleeping in your class, but you don't say a word about Nile and Kyoya. Am I missing something?" Wales seethed.

"Rago attacked Nile last night. Nile stayed with Kyoya. I was worried to death all night. Plus, we're watching _Drive Angry _today." Nefertiti responded. She turned the lights off, pulling the movie up, "Like I said, you can have snacks and drinks out, just clean up your mess afterwards."

* * *

Two hours later, the entire class filtered out, laughing and smiling, and earning some looks from some other students who knew Nefertiti Storm.

"Thank god it's lunch time!" Ryuto stretched his arms towards the sky as the group all walked outside into their courtyard. The place was a good five minute walk from the school doors, and surrounded by trees and stone walls- with only one way in or out.

"Tell me about it!" Yuu agreed, "Although I like watching a movie instead of doing work, sitting still for two hours is not my strong suite."

"And you say that when you were stocked up on Pixie Stix." Kenta rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Yuu glared, before smirking, "It's a wonder you and Ryuga didn't run out of the room to an empty closet with as much as you two were making out during the movie."

"Oh, haha." Kenta rolled his eyes, hiding a blush in the process.

"Oh shut up, the lot of you!" Bao exclaimed, flopping down in the lush grass, his backpack behind his head, eyes closed, "We have an hour to ourselves. Let's enjoy it!"

"You think you'll have an hour of peace, little brother?" A voice laughed from the enterance of the courtyard. Bao shot straight up, gold eyes wide as they zeroed in Kuro standing in the enterance.

"Just one?" Kakeru scoffed.

"Don't underestimate me." Kuro smirked back.

Reiji, Rago, Kieth, and Rykuro all came in behind Kuro, smirking as well.

Kenta yelped and bolted behind Ryuga. Ryuto took a step closer to Kakeru. Tsubasa pulled Yuu behind him. Kyoya grabbed Nile around the waist, holding him tight against him, muscles coiling in his arms. Bao stayed where he was, frozen in shock and fear as Aguma slowly crouched next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Bao, you think you can take over my daughter when I'm still alive?" Kuro took a step towards her brother, and Aguma snarled, dangerously, making her stop.

"You're an unfit mother. Chloe Rochele agreed completely on that. I'd bet money once you got Cleo, and she became old enough, you'd start abusing her and saying that it's all her fault that Caspian's dead-" Aguma was cut off.

"_Don't you say what I would do to my daughter_!" Kuro's voice was shrill.

* * *

As Aguma and Kuro stared each other down, Rago took his chance to move towards Nile, and Kyoya snarled so fiercly, it snapped Nile out of his fear induced trance.

"Stay. The fuck. Away." Kyoya growled, the tone so low, almost no one heard it.

"Oh? And why should I?" Rago purred, "He's my little toy. I've staked my claim on him. He's not yours. I was his first. Not you. So why don't you just let him go, and I'll take him off your hands? I'm sure he's much too rowdy for you anyways..."

"_Over my dead body_." Kyoya snarled, shifting his feet slightly, ready to attack, defend, and fight for Nile's being.

Something flashed in Rago's red eyes, "Very well. You asked for it, Tategami."

Kyoya shoved Nile to the side just as Rago lunged.

* * *

Rykuro stared down her youngest son, her black eyes flashing in anger and hunger. Kakeru stood in front of him, one hand in his jacket pocket and the other behind his back, reaching for the cool metal of the gun.

Thank god for Kai giving Ryo a special permit that said he could carry one in the school.

"Hello again, son. I must say, I never expected you to be what you are now." Rykuro stepped forward by one step.

"And what's that?" Ryuto asked, warily.

"An unlovable faggot." Rykuro spat.

Ryuto flinched away, hiding behind Kakeru.

"Give me a break. He's your son. And he can't help what he is." Kakeru growled.

"You're one to be talking Kakeru Tategami. Tell me, do you really love my son? Or do you just use him for your own pleasure?" Rykuro stepped forwards again.

"Don't say what I do. You're too cold to understand the meaning of love, aren't you?" Kakeru said.

"Now listen here-" Rykuro started.

"You never loved either of your sons, did you? Now I see why Ryuga doesn't trust people. And I see why Ryuto can sometimes be a little wary of people. You made them that way-" Kakeru cut off as Rykuro lunged. He shoved Ryuto away at the same moment he drew the gun.

Rykuro stopped short.

* * *

Reiji looked at Yuu, even though he was hiding behind the silver haired teenager.

"Sssso. You think you can hide from me, sssslut?" Reiji hissed in laughter, "I'll get my handssss on you yet."

"Try it- only way you're gonna get him is when I'm dead." Tsubasa retorted.

"Hey, Kuro?" Rykuro's voice caught the group's attention and they all looked to see the Katashi staring down the barrel of a gun, "Maybe we should run for it."

Kuro looked at Kakeru, before saying, "Rago, Reiji, Kieth, get out of here. Now."

The three men disappeared in no time.

"Rykuro, you've been a great help, but all underdogs are indisposed of at some given time." Kuro smirked, "Ta- ta!"

Kuro disappeared before anyone had a chance to stop her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Someone grab the popcorn. I wanna see how Kai interviews Rykuro." Ryuto grinned, looking through the two way mirror. Ryuga rolled his eyes at his younger brother's enthusiasm.

"Truth be told, Kakeru fought me for the position to interview your mother." Kai appeared next to Ryuto, looking through the glass, "And I may regret it, but I let him have it."

Kakeru walked by, file in hand, "I got it Kai. I'll nail the slut."

"Don't loose your temper."

"Yeah, whatever."

Kakeru blew the door open, making sure it slammed behind him, jolting Rykuro up from her nap.

"Up and at 'em, sunshine. You got yourself some talking to do." Kakeru threw the file down on the table.

"Mm... Tategami. I was expecting your older sister. Where is she?" Rykuro smirked.

"Busy, at the moment." Kakeru responded, walking towards the window, "So why don't you tell me where the hell your little partners are?"

"I don't know."

"Oh I think you do." Kakeru sat in chair opposite of Rykuro, "And you're gonna tell me, otherwise, you're not gonna get a deal with the DA."

Kai's phone rang at that moment, and she stepped away a few feet, answering, "Tategami."

Ryuto continued to watch his boyfriend interview the woman he hated to call his mother. He could see anger, disgust, and horror rolling off of him in waves, although his face stayed the same stoic mask.

"Yeah. Got it." Kai hung up at that moment, turning to Ryuga and Ryuto, "Guys, I'm gonna have to cut loose. Can you get yourselves home?"

"Yeah, no problem. I can take Kakeru home if you need me to." Ryuto said.

"That'd be great, thanks." Kai said, walking out the door.

* * *

Nile lay in the hospital bed, the wires hooked to his arm, and the heart moniter steadily beeping, the only sign that he was alive.

Kyoya sat in the chair next to him, curled up in a ball, asleep, with the occasional twitch.

"How'd this happen Nefertiti?" Kai asked, leaning against the doorframe of the hospital room, while looking in and watching.

"I came home right in the middle of Rago's assult. He ran, but I knew what he had done. He was raping him." Nefertiti whispered.

Kai nodded, "Okay. Nef, there's no way to ask this easily, but have you considered Witness Protection?"

"If it keeps my brother safe, do it. But I'm staying right here in Metal City. You're not getting rid of me that easy." Nefertiti responded, starting to walk away, "Send me the paperwork when you can."

Kai watched her friend walk off down the hallway before turning to look in the door window at the still form of Nile's body.

_Aggravated assualt with attempted rape, stalking, and god knows what else... Rago, I hope you realise you're going to jail for the next twenty years to life._ Kai thought.

* * *

Nile woke up to white ceilings and the sound of beeping. Looking around, he realized he was in a hospital room. Looking to his left, he saw Kyoya asleep in a hardbacked chair.

"Kyoya..." Nile groaned out, and the blue eyed teen snapped awake.

"Nile!" Kyoya stumbled over his own feet trying to get to the Egyptian.

"Hey, easy." Nile winced as Kyoya enveloped him a hug.

"I was so worried about you." Kyoya whispered in the younger's ear.

"I- I'm okay Kyoya. A little bruised, but I'm okay." Nile murmured.

"More than a little bruised." Kyoya said, pulling away, "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I- I don't..." Nile cut off, eyes widening as a flashback hit him.

* * *

_Nile had just sat down to watch a movie before going to bed, when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Kyoya, the Egyptian went to open it. The second he did though, he slammed against the wall, his arms twisted behind his back._

_"So, you still think you can fuck Tategami when I'm outta jail?" Rago's voice purred in Nile's ear as the black haired man rolled his hips against Nile's backside._

_Nile's eyes widened, and he froze completely._

_"And there's no one here to help you... How wonderful is that for me?" Rago laughed._

_"You son of a bitch." Nile found his voice, "Let me go, you motherfucker!"_

_"Mm... yes, I think you need a good fuck. Just so you know who you belong to. Me and no one else. When I get done with you, you'll wish that you were never alive." Rago whispered._

* * *

Nile gasped, and he clutched on to Kyoya tighter, "No... no, no, no, no! Tell me it's not true! Tell me he didn't- That the son of a bitch was just lying about- _DON'T TELL ME THAT RAGO ACTUALLY RAPED ME_!"

Kyoya looked away, ashamed, shoulders slumping, "Nile... Nefertiti walked in just as he finished. You were unconsious. Rago ran, Nef called the ambulance, then me, then Kai. Nile... when I saw you so still on gurney... I actually thought you were dead."

Nile clutched Kyoya closer, sobbing into the green- haired's chest. Kyoya winced from the tight grip, but laid his own arms around Nile's body, holding him close. Shifting slightly, Kyoya moved to where he was laying on the hospital bed with Nile, who stayed latched on to his side, still crying, but not as frantic as before.

Outside the hospital room, Kai and Nefertiti watched the scene.

"Safe to say Nile remembers, huh?" Nefertiti asked, quietly.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. I'll have to interview him later."

"Just... try not to get him to relive that nightmare, okay?"

And with that, Nefertiti walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

"Damn..." Bao whispered, seeing Nile's sleeping body on the hospital bed, "I can't believe Rago would be bold enough to actually commit a crime when Nefertiti could easily have walked in."

"Yeah. And the thing is, if Rago did it, Kuro could too." Kai said, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, "So, I'm asking once for now, do you want to go into Witness Protection? Both you and Aguma?"

"I'd say yes... but what about Cleo?" Bao asked.

"I can have Chloe drop everything except your case and speed things up, if you'd like." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Can you?" Aguma asked, wrapping an arm around Bao's waist.

"I just did." A voice said. All three looked up to see Chloe Rochele walking down the hallway, black heels clacking with each step, "All you need to do is sign these papers that make you Cleo's legal temporary gaurdian for up to three years. And if you're still in Witness Protection by then, well... I'll have to hunt you down and you either sign another set of papers or I take her from you."

"Sign." Bao and Aguma said as one.

Kai whipped a pen out of seemingly nowhere, handing it to Bao, "Here."

"And here." Chloe pulled the papers out of her briefcase, "Sign on the dotted line."

Bao quickly scrawled his name over the dotted line, before handing it to Aguma, who also signed.

"And I now pronounce you and Aguma the proud parents of Cleo Blackheart." Kai motioned down the hallway, and a nurse walked forwards, holding the small, tan skinned, blue eyed, black haired six month old to him.

_Cleo Blackheart_, Bao thought, taking his niece- or was it daughter now?- in his arms, fully aware of Aguma looking over his shoulder, smiling, _That's got a nice ring to it. And I swear little one, so long as I'm alive, you're not going to be put in harm's way- no one, or nothing, will take you from me._

* * *

Kai sighed and rubbed her temples, staring at the phone numbers of Macy Kadoya, Kanji, Julia Konzern, and anyone else who was related to the kids- minus Jack and Damian- of Nefertiti's homeroom.

Sighing again, Kai picked up her office phone and began dialing.

Something told her that she was about to get an earful of migranes.

* * *

"Why are we all here?" Masamune asked, leaning against the wall of an interrogation room, "Seriously?"

"You're all here because I'm telling you I think it's in your best interest to all go under Witness Protection." Kai said, bluntly, "Because Kakeru managed to get a list of everyone with Kuro, out of Rykuro."

"So she got a deal?" Ryuto asked, shocked.

"Oh, she's still going away for a long time. But that's beside the point-" Kai was interrupted by Kakeru walking in, holding a file in hand.

"Here are the new identifications, and relocations. You take over sis." Kakeru said, handing it his sister.

"Why do we all need witness protection?" King asked.

"Your cousin, Kurai, is with Kuro. History of child endangerment, and forced prostitution." Kai handed King an envelope.

"Masamune, your father, Micheal, has a history of arson, nearly killing you in a fire." Kai handed another envelope out.

Kai continued to hand out envelopes out, until they were all gone.

"And starting tomorrow night, you all are being moved out of town, to different places around the world." Kai said, "And once Kuro and her cronies are done and gone for, you can come out of the shadows."


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: Sorry for wait, and shortness, but I've been caught up in a lot of stuff. So enjoy what you got and I'll try to update ASAP. No promises though...**

* * *

"Nile... Nile... wake up." Nefertiti shook her younger brother's shoulder.

"Mmm... Five more minutes Nef..." Nile mumbled and rolled over into the cold spot that Kyoya had left.

"Can you...?" Nef sighed, turning to said greenette.

"Yeah. Take this." Kyoya tossed the elder his duffel bag and moved to Nile's side.

"Hey, Nile. Get up." Kyoya grabbed the younger's shoulder, hauling him upwards.

"Kyoya..." Nile muttered.

"Nile, _fucking now_." Kyoya snarled, yanking the younger on to his feet and out of bed, "Unless you wanna be dug six feet under."

Nile shook his head, "Okay fine. Give me a minute! Jeez!"

Kyoya scowled, and shook his own head, "Getting him up at two in the morning on Saturday. Although I understand why... I'll be glad when we're in Protection, so I don't have to deal with this."

"I hope you two will be safe." Nefertiti murmured, handing her brother's boyfriend's bag back, "I'd kill myself if anything happened to you two."

"Kai knows what she's doing, trust me. We'll have Marshalls, CIAs, Interpol, FBIs, the full package, guarding us all. Don't worry." Kyoya smirked, reassuringly.

Nefertiti wasn't so sure though...

Nile finally got ready ten minutes later, hauling his own duffel bag over his shoulder. Kyoya took it, crossing the two bags over his head, forming and 'X' with the straps.

"Careful you two." Nefertiti said as they walked out.

"I'll try to call you as soon as I can sis." Nile hugged her, "Though I don't know when that'll be."

"Don't worry. Just do what you got to." Nefertiti whispered back and, reluctantly, let go.

* * *

Kai was waiting rather impatiently at the airport runway when the last two- which was Wales and Julian- arrived.

"About time." Kai said, "Get on. Everyone else has already took off to different parts of the country or world. You two are heading to Scotland."

"Seriously?" Wales' eyes lit up; It'd been forever since he'd been in his homeland.

"Consider it a convienent gift." Kai snorted, throwing their bags in the storage compartment, "Now get on. I'll call your agent when you get there."

"Thanks Kai." Julian said, "Do me a favor, please?"

"Um... no gaurantees but, what is it?"

"Watch my sister for me." Julian smiled, slightly, "She's going through a lot and needs the moral support."

Kai nodded, "I'll try. Now shoo! Get going!"

Wales grabbed Julian's arm and drug him up the steps, nodding at Kai as the door shut.

Kai sighed and watched as the last plane took off.

Sometimes, it sucked to be a cop, but other times, like now, it paid off.


	23. Chapter 23

_I can't believe it has been six years..._ Kai thought, her black hair swaying in the breeze as she leaned against the limo, waiting on the planes to arrive, _Six years it took to find Kuro and all of her cronies... Well, almost all of 'em. Kuro herself is still out there, but she has no resources. She'll be on the run, wanted by every agency, both national and international._

"It'll be good to see them again, huh?" Chloe Rochele asked, looking through a file.

"Cleo! Cleo, no!" A voice caugh Kai's attention before she could answer and she looked up to see a green eyed, black haired five year old running through the crowd. Behind her, a redhead chased after her.

"Woah! Hey now little girl, where do you think you're you going?" Kai scooped the young one up as she tried racing by.

"Tryin' to 'ide from mama!" The little girl laughed, squirming in Kai's arms.

Bao Blackheart ran up, panting and out of breath, "Kai... how are... you... doing? Oh god, I got a cinch!"

Kai chuckled and handed Cleo back over to her mother/ uncle, "Out of shape Blackheart?"

"You kidding me? It's a wonder he never died of boredom!" Aguma sauntered up at that moment, smirking.

"I had you to thank for that." Bao rolled his eyes.

"So... I see the little-" Chloe started.

Bao growled, "It's Cleo."

"Erm... Cleo, is doing fine." Chloe hastily recovered.

"Yeah." Bao smiled, "Little ball of energy, she is."

"Put me down mama!" Cleo tugged at Bao's shoulder length hair, making the redhead wince, good naturedly.

"Okay, Cleo. Leave your mom alone." Aguma took the child in his arms, "He has some talking to do with the nice woman."

"Dad!" Cleo whined, but she was smiling.

Kai and Bao stared at each other.

"She's still out there, isn't she?" Bao asked, referring to his sister.

"Not for long. She'll eventually come out." Kai said, arms crossed over her chest, "And when she does... it's the death sentence for sure."

Bao nodded, then asked, "Where're the others?"

"KAI!" A voice yelled, answering Bao's question.

Bao yelped and dodged as one Kyoya Tategami came barreling towards his sister, getting her in a playful headlock before she knew what happened.

"Hey- KYOYA!" Kai slipped from his grasp, gasping for breath, and clutching at her throat.

Kyoya laughed, heartily, making Bao stare in shock.

"Uh... who are you and what have you done with the Kyoya I remember?" Bao asked.

Kyoya didn't have a chance to answer before a little girl of about three ran up, clutching on to Kyoya's legs, "Dada!"

Nile rushed up at that moment, "Tria! You know not to do that to your father!"

"No, it's okay Nile." Kyoya said, leaning down and picking the girl up, "Kai, this is your niece, Hamanaptra Tategami."

Kai blinked, then smiled, slowly, "Can I hold her?"

Kyoya grinned, "Sure."

Kai reached out and took the young child, who was now falling asleep, in her arms, cooing softly.

"You sly dog." Bao elbowed Kyoya in the ribs, "What made you decided to start a family?"

"Life's too short to waste." Kyoya shrugged, wrapping his arms around Nile's waist and laying his chin on the top of his head, "Plus, something you said a few years ago about family being more important that fame."

Bao smirked, "Good answer."

* * *

A good two hours later, everyone had gathered up and were in the Metal City Park, catching up on not seeing each other for nearly five years. Some- mainly, Wales, Kyoya, Masamune, and Bao- were all playing sports. Others, were hanging out and talking. And still yet others were simply enjoying being free again.

"You've gotten slow, boys!" Wales called out, shooting from the three point line and scoring.

"Speak for yourself!" Bao snapped back, stealing from the ginger haired man, before dunking it in the goal, "I still got it!"

That was, until Masamune stole if from his and sunk it in the opposite net with a smirk.

"Dang you Kadoya!" Bao yelled.

Masamune laughed, spinning the ball on his fingers. Just as Kyoya lunged to steal it, he snatched it away, whirling it around his waist over and over.

"Okay, you win... This time." Bao growled, stretching his arms up high in the sky, back arching.

"Good man." Masamune tossed the ball back to the redhead, who barely had time to catch it.

"So..." Bao smirked, thinking, Payback time, "You and King thought about a kid lately?"

Masamune tripped over his own two feet with a yelp of pain and shock, before shooting to his feet, hissing, _"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_

"Aguma and I have. So have Kyoya and Nile. Some of the otehrs are thinking about it." Bao retaliated, arms crossed with a smirk.

"Screw you Blackheart!" Masamune snorted, turning and walking off. Bao rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Well..." Kai said to her now brother- in- law, "Although this nightmare isn't yet over, everyone's acting as though it is. Which is good, don't you suppose Nile?"

The Egyptian winced, "I still gotta face the wrath of my sister. Then introduce her niece."

Kai laughed, "I'll help. I need to catch up with the woman anyways."


	24. Chapter 24

Nefertiti sighed when she heard a knock on her door. She stood and moved to the door, opening it to reveal Kai there, a broad smile on her face.

"Kai, what do you want?" Nefertiti asked tiredly, leaning on the doorframe, "You know I don't want to be bothered today. It's that time of year."

"Exactly why I'm here." Kai stepped to the side to reveal Nile and Kyoya, the former holding a little girl in his arms.

Nefertiti stood, shocked.

"Hey sis. Long time, no see, huh?" Nile let out a small smile.

Then, Nefertiti went off like a nuclear bomb.

* * *

Kai sat uncomfortably in the living room, trying to ignore the heated glares that Nile and Nefertiti were sending each other. Kyoya, on the other hand, was simply playing with Hamanaptra, who was giggling and occasionally tugging at the greenette's hair.

"You should've called me the second you had the chance!" Nefertiti hissed.

"I didn't have a chance!" Nile shot back.

"Bull-"

Kyoya stepped in at that time, "Finish that, and you'll be wishing you hadn't."

Nefertiti shut up, flopping into a chair, arms crossed over her chest, and glaring at the floor.

That was, until Hamanaptra crawled into her lap, laughing as she tugged on the woman's hair. Nefertiti jumped, slightly, before smiling and taking the girl's hand.

"So... who's this?" Nefertiti asked, flicking a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"Your niece, Hamanaptra." Nile said, softly.

"Hm." Nefertiti hummed, "She looks a lot like you."

"I've always said it's the hair." Kyoya spoke up, "And the skin color."

Nefertiti looked at the girl, whose blue eyes sparkled mischieviously. Her brown hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, and her dark skin only brought her eyes out more. Much like her mother, Hamanaptra had a Egyptian mark on her face. It was red, just under her left eye, and it was the symbol of magic-

"Isis' symbol? The _tyet_?" Nefertiti asked, looking up, "Why?"

"You'll find out why." Nile smiled, the first one all night.

Kai sighed, relieved the tension was gone. She jumped when her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" Kai murmured.

_"Hey sis." _A voice responded back, _"You know you got at least twenty files on your desk, a skyscraper of paperwork, and a overly curious brother who wants to help at your desk?"_

"Kakeru." Kai groaned, "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"My home is working in the field. So... I am home."

"I mean with _Ryuto_!"

"Ugh... Can you wait until I get to the office before you start asking me what you missed out on?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just wait until in the morning. I kinda do need some alone time with Ryuto..."

"TMI." Kai hung up. She stood up, stretching, "Sorry to cut my visit short, but I need to head to work. Can my brother stay here with Nile and Tria for the rest of the day tonight- hopefully without the lot of you burning the place down?"

"No gaurentees..." Nile muttered.

"Of course." Nef grinned.

"Not a problem with me." Kyoya nodded.

"Good. See you in the morning. Hopefully the house will still be standing..." And with that, Kai walked out.

* * *

"Will you- Nero- Brat, I swear-" Julia Konzern's rant was cut off as a twenty year old Nero Konzern barreled straight into his older brother.

"What the..." The younger blonde shook his head and slowly looked to see his older brother standing in the gateway with his arms crossed and a look between disapproving and amused on his face, _"JULIAN?!"_

"Nero, Julian is in Witness Protection-" Julia cut off as she came around the side, screeching to a halt when her eyes landed on her younger brother and Wales, _"WHEN AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TWO FUCKING COME FROM?!"_

"Um... Early this morning?" Julian made it sound like a question.

"Oh, well that's cool. You two want to come inside for lunch?" Nero walked off into the backyard.

"Yeah, don't trust his cooking." Julia spoke lowly, "He tried fixing me a frozen pizza in the oven- the whole house was filled with smoke. How do you burn a frozen pizza?!"

"I heard that! And you know I've been taking culinary classes! If you would just try my food one time, you'd learn to trust me more!" Nero shouted back.

"So you got him out of the gang?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Drug gang, yeah. He did one year in jail, another in rehab, got out, and then got into school; He's been clean since."

"Well, that's good." Wales remarked.

"I'll say." Julia nodded as they reached the back of the house, where Nero had set out four plates and silverware sets, and was just setting the roasted chicken on the table.

"Okay, so it's not black. That's a good sign..." Julia observed.

"Just eat it and you'll see it's fine." Nero rolled his eyes as he walked back into the house. A few minutes later, he came back out with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Now if you've messed up the drinks, I'm banning you from the kitchen." Julia scowled, picking up a strip of chicken, biting into it. Her eyes widened, "Oh wow... Maybe I should _lock_ you in the kitchen after all."

Nero rolled his eyes, "Haha. I told you, didn't I? Oh, and by the way, don't drink more than one glass of the lemonade. Our class is learning about mixing alcoholic drinks and non- alcoholic drinks together. The last session was chamagne and lemonade, and since it's both a special occasion and a hot day... Well, why not?"

Wales laughed at that, and quickly poured himself a glass, "You know, you've changed a lot over the last six years, kid."

"Well, thank you very much." Nero smirked.

"Now, how about a toast?" Julia asked as she poured a drink herself, "To being back together as a family again."

"And I'll drink that... All night long." Nero agreed, also raising a glass, the sound of all four pieces of glass clinking together echoing throughout the yard.


	25. Chapter 25

**I altered the lyrics of the chorus of the song ****_Same Love_**** by Macklemore, just slightly. I listened to it, and I knew I had to put it in this story. Listen to it, and you'll see why.**

* * *

It was close to midnight the following Saturday night, and Kai had her head resting on her desk, eyes shut, but not asleep, when her phone rang. She jumped, startled out of her wits.

Groaning, Kai answered, "Hello? Yeah, just a second..." Kai grabbed a pen and paper, "Okay, go ahead." Kai wrote some things on the pad, before gasping, then dropping the phone on to her desk as she bolted out the door.

Kakeru blinked after his sister. He hung up the phone, before picking the pad up, reading the words. His eyes widened before he picked up his own phone, quickly dialing a number.

* * *

"Ryuto, turn the blasted phone off." Ryuga growled from his place on the couch with Kenta.

"Hehe. Sorry. Strange... it's Kakeru." Ryuto stood from his chair and walked into the kitchen, answering with a, "Yeah babe, what's up?"

Thirty seconds later, Ryuto's yelp sounded through the house, and he was up and down the stairs, locking both the front and back door, and the windows.

"Ryuto! What the hell?!" Ryuga exclaimed.

Ryuto whipped around from where he had just locked the door, back pressed against it, and his eyes wide, like a cornered wild animal's.

"Ryuto?" Kenta sat up now too, curious. He recognized that look- he always used have it whenever Kieth was after him.

In a frenzied panic, Ryuto cried out, "S- someone... someone broke Ry- Rykuro out of jail!"

* * *

"There the bitch is, herself." Kai swore, glaring at the computer screen. Two people, blurry, but still very much recognizable, strolled across the jail's parking lot, "Rykuro Katashi was broken out by Kuro Blackheart."

"And I just went over the visiting records for Ms. Katashi, Ms. Blackheart was her number one visitor, under different aliases, however." The warden said.

"I'm gonna need a list." Kai said, "And time records, too."

"Right away." The warden walked off, heading into his office.

Kai glared at the two figures on the screen.

_So you're gonna play hardball now, huh Kuro? Okay then, I'll just play HARDER. You won't have ANYWHERE to run._ Kai thought, a sinister smirk crossing her features, _Count on it._

* * *

"How the hell did she get out of jail?!" Ryuto was freaking out, yelling into his cell phone. Ryuga growled and hit his head on the counter, about ready to crush the device. Kenta rubbed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"_Kuro_ was involved?! Where the hell did she come from?! I thought she had been put away!"

Both boys froze, looking at the younger Katashi.

"She was never found or arrested?! Did you not think to tell us this Kai?! What if she breaks the others out, and then recruits more?!" Ryuto was about to go over the edge.

"Oh, you just had to bring that one up, didn't you?" Ryuga growled low in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around a now pale Kenta.

"Kai, just do your job and get 'em all caught." Ryuto suddenly sounded tired, "And keep Kakeru safe. I'll talk to you later."

Ryuto hung up, leaning on the counter with a heavy sigh. He turned to his brother, "Sorry for freaking out. I hope I'll feel better if I get some shut eye and in the light of day."

"We all need sleep." Ryuga agreed, slowly, "We'll talk to Kai in the morning."

Ryuto nodded, "In that case, goodnight."

And with that, he was up the stairs.

* * *

"You okay Kent?" Ryuga asked as he drove to the police station.

"Yeah, fine." Kenta's voice was clipped and cold.

"Um... you can punch or ignore me, but... He's obviously not okay Ryuga. I think he needs a little TLC." Ryuto piped up from the back.

"Shut up Ryuto." Ryuga growled back, and the two were suddenly arguing, trying to keep quiet, but not very successful.

Kenta tuned them out by putting his IPhone's earbuds in and turning up the song that had just reached its chorus. _Same Love_ by Macklemore and Mary Lambert.

_And I can't change_  
_Even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_And I can't change_  
_Even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_He keeps me warm_  
_He keeps me warm_  
_He keeps me warm_  
_He keeps me warm_

Kenta sighed and leaned his head against the window, the sun filtering through warm on his face.

Sometimes... he wondered if he _could _change.

Maybe then his cousin wouldn't always be trying to kill or make his life a living hell.


	26. Chapter 26

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, KURO'S STILL OUT THERE?!"_ Everyone cringed at one Nero Konzern's angry outburst, _"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE HAD BEEN FU-"_

"And on that note, go pick a fight with a druggie. Otherwise, I'll detain you for the next twenty four hours." Kakeru pushed the youngest Konzern out of the room, slamming the door and locking it in his face, closing the blinds at the same time.

"Tategami! Let me in!" Nero snarled.

"Nope. Go to hell!" Kakeru shot back, leaning against the rattling door. The rattling came from where Nero was banging his fists against the wood.

After several minutes, in which the banging subsided, and Kai was able to explain the situation, a new knock came- this one polite.

"Kai? Can you let me in?" Chloe Rochele's voice called from the otherside.

"Is Nero with you?" Kai sighed.

"Who?"

"Open the door Kakeru."

Grumbling, Kakeru opened the door, surprised to see Nero was nowhere in sight, "Um... where'd he go?"

"Maybe he took your advice and went to go kill someone." Kai hummed thoughtfully. Julia, Julian, and Kakeru looked at her, mortified. Wales chuckled softly.

"Son of a bitch!" Kakeru rushed out the door.

"Catch him before he does anything rash!" Julia called after him, "Because I am not posting his bail, as I have for the past twenty times!"

"Twenty?!" Julian sputtered.

"He's got a temper." Julia shrugged, "And he's scary with knives."

"Don't I know it." Kai agreed, signing on a sheet of paper Chloe had handed her, "And although he saved my life, I still had a truckload of paperwork to drag through when the victim pressed charges. You know how long it took for the DA to get the guy to drop the charges?"

"Seven months, I know, yeesh!" Julia muttered.

Kai sighed as Chloe walked out with a wave to Bao, Aguma, and Cleo.

"All I can think of right now is for you guys to go home. And try not to worry. I've ordered extra guards on each of Kuro's cronies. It'll take an army to bust them out." Kai said, with a slight smirk.

"Thank Ra." Nile breathed.

"So like I said, go home and rest, or get together and catch up." Kai said, "Now out!"

* * *

"Bao!" Masamune shouted across the basketball court, "Think fast!"

"What now Masa-" Bao cut off as an orange and black ball hit him in the head, "DAMN YOU KADOYA! SON OF A BITCH!"

"Language!" Kyoya and Aguma called at the same time.

"Blame Kadoya! He hit me in the head with a basketball!" Bao snapped back, "Get over here Masamune!"

As Bao gave chase to the black and white haired teen, the others sweatdropped.

"Bao's developed a small temper, hasn't he?" Ryuto asked.

"Small?" Aguma snorted, "More like infamous."

Suddenly, the semi- peaceness was broken as Masamune yelled in shock, pain, and horror, making everyone snap towards the source.

One Micheal Kadoya.


	27. Chapter 27

**I dropped tiny clues of what is to come people. See if you can find them. Oh, and one thing... DON'T TAKE MASAMUNE AND KING'S RELATIONSHIP AS ABUSIVE! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ONE OF MY FAV COUPLES! (Ahem...) It's just that, well, pain can be a major turn on for some people and I see that couple as one like that? Okay, that sounded wrong on so many levels... Anyway... read, enjoy, and review?**

* * *

Nero had just entered the park with a steaming Kakeru in tow, when the sound of a gun going off echoed around them.

"Duck!" Kakeru tackled the youngest Konzern into the trees as a bullet whizzed by.

"What the hell?" Nero whispered, reaching into his pocket for his switchblade knife.

"Don't try bringing a knife to a gunfight." Kakeru hissed, "It's just stupid!"

"Who said I was gonna fight?" Nero whipped out from behind the tree, and tackled one Micheal Kadoya, who let go of his son, and fired a bullet skywards.

Unfortunetly, the force of Nero's tackle had been enough to send the two down the ditch and into the river running along the sidewalk.

"NERO!" The young blonde heard his siblings cry out.

"Don't! He's got it under control!" Kai Tategami's voice shouted.

The two fell into the river, going under the water's surface. Micheal got Nero in a headlock, and the blonde was never as glad as he was that guns could easily get waterlogged. But he still had his knife.

Nero moved his arm to stab, but Micheal was faster, despite the water's friction. They had now sunk down to the bottom of the river, where the mud was thick. Nero suddenly felt a burning pain in his shoulder, and he knew his oppenent had gotten his knife and stabbed him. Only when the burn intensified did he realize that Micheal was _dragging the blade through his flesh!_

That did it. Nero mentally snarled, and shoved back, and then...

* * *

"Where is he?" Julia murmured, "It's been almost five minutes. No one can hold their breath that long."

"With the right training, one can hold their breath for eleven minutes." Kai responded, not in the least bit worried.

Kakeru glanced at his sister, eyes narrowed. Had she...?

At that moment, the flat surface of the river was broken as two figures exploded out of the water, both gasping for breath, yet still fighting. Just as Micheal was about to deliver the finishing blow-

_BANG!_

Everyone jumped and turned to look at Kai, who had drawn her gun and fired.

"Micheal, you either come out without a fight and you keep the charges that are pressed against you, or you can fight, and you'll get the death scentence." Kai spoke, her voice calm and dangerous, "Nero, come on out."

The blonde dragged water, but he slowly got out, wincing as he applied pressure on his left arm.

"Kakeru, call an ambulance." Kai said, noting the blood.

"Hey, where'd he go?!" King suddenly shouted. Everyone looked back towards the water to see that Micheal was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it." Kai muttered, "All it took was five seconds, huh? Faster than I thought."

The sounds of an ambulance siren sounded out distantly.

"You okay?" Kai crouched next to Nero, who was propped up in between his two siblings, fighting to stay consious.

"Yeah... 'm fine." Nero mumbled.

"Hey, stay awake. Help is almost here." Kai lightly smacked the younger's cheek.

Nero let out a low growl, "Don't hit me."

The sirens grew closer.

"C'mon Nero, don't pass out on me now." Kai murmured, "It's not as bad as it looks, kay?"

The ambulance arrived, the EMTs running up with a gurney.

Kai stepped away, knowing that her best undercover agent was in good hands.

* * *

"Hard to believe they're already all over the news." King murmured, watching the TV. He had his arms wrapped around Masamune as they watched the headlines of the day.

"Yeah." Masamune said, a little too quietly for King's liking. The Greek youth narrowed his blue eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but Masamune beat him to it, "Change the channel, please."

King narrowed his eyes further, but did as directed, changed the channel. Almost instantly, King recongized the movie of Friday After Next. A smile came over Masamune's face, the first one all day, which in turn made King smile- only in relief.

"Hey, what's with the grin? I thought you hated these movies!" Masamune scowled at King, brown eyes narrowed.

"I'm smiling at you."

"Ugh. And here I was thinking you weren't the romantic-" Masamune was cut off as suddenly found himself pinned to the couch, a set of lips on his.

Masamune groaned, softly, reaching up and wrapping his arms tightly around King's neck. The Greek smirked against his boyfriend's lips, and moved his lips down the slightly younger's jaw and throat, nipping at his pulse point.

Only when King reached his hand underneath Masamune's shirt did the latter realize what exactly was on the blue eyed man's mind. His own brown eyes snapped open, and he gripped King's shoulders, tightly. The elder winced from the vice grip, but pulled away, curiousity, confusion, and pain written on his face.

"King... no. Not tonight. Not after today." Masamune whispered, his voice broken.

"Masamune, what's there to worry about? I mean-" King was cut off as Masamune abruptly sat up, throwing him to the wood floors.

_"WHAT IS THERE TO WORRY ABOUT?!"_ King cringed at the furious tone of the younger's tone, "I'll tell you! My father is out of jail! And now he's after me, and you can say there's nothing to worry about, because Kurai is still safely behind bars! And you may not have told me anything about what she ever did to you, but I've told you what my father did to me, and you need to honor that, damn it! Do you not get the fact that him making an appearance has re- opened old wounds?!"

"Masamune, wait. That came out wrong. I didn't mean to-" King started, standing up.

"Oh, I'm_ sure_ you didn't mean for it to slip out!" Masamune spat.

King's blue eyes flashed, barely controlled anger rising to the surface, but he bit his tounge from saying anything else that might put an even worse damper on the situation at hand, "Listen, Masamune, you know I would never say or do anything to hurt you-"

"It's a little too late for _that_, don't ya think?" Masamune suddenly snarled, making King step back, "You've already said enough. What are you planning on doing next, besides the hateful words? Hit me?"

The realization of what he had said had Masamune clapping a hand over his mouth before he found himself shoved against the wall. The younger swallowed, hard. A set of knuckles lightly brushed his cheekbone, and brown eyes met blue, seeing the fire of fury underneath the surface of those ocean blue orbs. The older's shoulders were tense, and Masamune barely controlled the shiver of deceptive need running through his body when King pushed his knee in between his thighs.

"Don't... tempt me, _Masa_." King said, voice husky with dripping lust. Masamune did shiver at the way his partner said his name.

Then, before the brown eyes man had a chance to say or do anything, he found his wrists pinned above his head, a set of lips hot and heavy on his neck.

_Well,_ a small voice in the back Masamune's head chimed in, _Despite what you said earlier, the restraint of violence that King sets upon you had always been a turn on._

_Oh shut up,_ Masamune thought back, before sinking deep within the pool of lust.


	28. Chapter 28

"Why does my life have to be a living hell?" Bao groaned, throwing himself on to the bed, his back landing hard on the mattress. His legs dangled over the edge.

"And how exactly is Cleo being safe, a living hell?" Aguma asked, sitting on the bed above Bao's head and he leaned down so his face was just inches from his lover's.

He was suddenly thankful that Kai had volunteered to watch her on her night off. But then again, Hamanaptra had also been entrusted in her care for the evening, and Aguma could only wonder what her parents were doing...

Bao cracked an eye open, glaring half heartedly at the older, "You know what I mean. Kuro, the little bitch."

Aguma resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Bao was trying to raise his niece/ daughter in a place without vulgar language, only he used it on a daily basis.

Talk about being hypocrytical.

Aguma leaned closer, "Wanna forget about her?"

Bao opened both eyes now, raising an eyebrow, "And how do you propose we do that?"

In answer, Aguma leaned down, his lips landing on his partner's. After several minutes, he pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

"That answer your question?" Aguma's lips curled into a Chesire grin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and kiss me again." Bao growled back.

"Gladly." Aguma complied.

* * *

Nero heard the beeping of a heart moniter before he even opened his eyes to see where he was. But he knew.

The hospital.

With a low groan, Nero opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but a hand laid on his shoulder, pinning him to the bed.

"Stay down." Julian said, "You're in no condition to move right now."

"Well, first, how bad is it?" Nero scowled, careful not to move his left arm.

"Thirty stitches. You'll be in a sling for a couple of months. It'll definetly leave a scar." Julian said.

"Well, if that's it, I can go, right?" Nero frowned, trying to sit up, but to stay pinned by his brother.

"Not exactly... There was some nerve damage. Your arm... the doc says there'll be temporary paralysis. But... the percentage of using it again is only ten..."

"Ten percent is more than enough for me." And just like that, Nero was sitting up, ignoring his brother's protests, "Now get out. I need to make a private phone call."

* * *

Against the window where a full moon shone through, two figures could be seen. One was sitting in the taller's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck, while the former had his arms around the younger's waist. Although they were both still fully clothed, they could tell what each other wanted.

"Mm... I'm glad my sister didn't mind taking Hamanaptra in on her night off. Gives us a little quality time." Kyoya murmured, nuzzling the column of Nile's neck.

Occasionally, he would pepper kisses over the sensitive skin of Nile's pulse point.

Nile let out a sound that seemed almost like a purr and leaned back into the contact, "Something we haven't had in a few years."

Kyoya chuckled, huskily. His hands rubbed Nile's lower back through his shirt, slowly, almost as if he was giving the younger a massage, "You can thank her later."

"Why later?" Nile raised an eyebrow, although he already knew the answer.

"Because as of now, you're with me." Kyoya murmured back, his lips coming up to meet Nile's.

Nile let out a low moan of appreciation, pressing his body impossibly closer to his partner's. His fingers slid to the bare skin at the back of Kyoya's neck, his mouth opening to the greenette's probing tounge. Kyoya's fingers linked together at Nile's lower back, and he pulled the Egyptian even closer. Nile moaned as felt his partner's arousal hot against his own. Breaking their kiss, he let his head drop back in a loud moan, giving Kyoya better access to his throat.

"Ra Almighty, Kyoya!" Nile gasped, "Oh please... Need you to... Touch Kyoya, please!"

The breathless plea almost undid Kyoya's fraying self- control, but he held back. He slid his fingers under Nile's shirt, pushing it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. His eyes travelled over the creamy tan skin exposed to him. His hands roamed over the newly exposed flesh, revelling in the moans that his actions brought from the depths of Nile's throat.

While his avid eyes burning into his skin, Nile's breath hitched as he caught the barely controlled, hungered look in his lover's eyes. He knew it had been a long time since they had been intimate, and it made Nile shiver in need when he realized that Kyoya could easily loose himself, simply throw caution to the wind, and fuck him senseless.

Well, now that he thought about it, that didn't sound like such a bad idea...

"Nile..." Kyoya's low growl snapped the Egyptian out of his thoughts, "Keep it up and see what happens."

It was only then that Nile realized that he had been slowly and teasingly grinding his hips into Kyoya's own arousal.

"Hmm..." Nile pretended to play dumb, "Why don't you show me?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, before a sinister smirk came across his lips.

The next thing Nile knew, he had been completely stripped and pinned to the mattress, and Kyoya had a set of handcuffs on his finger.

"Where in the _hell_ do you_ hide_ those things?!" Nile exclaimed.

"Practice. And again, thank my sister." Kyoya smirked as he cuffed his lover's wrists loosely to the headboard.

Nile scowled, "Not on this one. Maybe another time, but definetly not this one."

"Oh, shut up." Kyoya effectively ended their conversation by leaning down and capturing his love's lips in a hot kiss.


End file.
